


Confession Song

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Romance, they're human though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Even though I wanted to confess to you my feelings I knew it was neither the time nor place for it. Besides, you already had someone and you would’ve just given me that warm smile and told me it was just some teenage crush. But as I stand in front of you many years later, I find my heart still beating for you like it never stopped since the first time I met you…
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 127
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your girl finally found the damn plot for this story at the wrong time. XD Supposed to be working on the next part of the series so I'm gonna flip back and forth between the two of these. This one probably won't be too long but I hope it's as fun and enjoyable to read.

Twenty three year old Mark parks his car and makes sure he has his things before getting out and heading toward the front steps. The sound of the car makes a noise to signal its locked while Mark pulls out a spare key that has been given to him since he was younger. This was practically his second home that was literally only a few streets down the road from his own. He’s been coming over here since he was a little boy when he met Youngjae in kindergarten and the two have been best friends since. 

Opening the door, Mark is quick to step inside and close it behind him as he calls out,

“Youngjae! Coco! I’m here!” he greets in excitement.

It was time for Coco’s morning walk and Youngjae had texted for him to come a bit earlier than usual because he had some errands to run later. Mark isn’t a morning person really but for his loved ones he’d do it.

“Mark is that you?” 

Mark stops in his tracks as he hears a voice he hasn’t heard in years. Given, it was deeper than before but it still had that soothing tone and made Mark’s heart instantly start to beat faster. No way! 

Mark has no time to prepare as the person steps out from the kitchen and my god, Mark is gonna faint. He has to reach out to use the wall for support as he takes in a fine ass man that has only grown sexier over the years. The marines really did this man well. From that body to his broad shoulders and that already handsome face. Breathe Mark. Breathe. No, breathing is bad too cause he’s breathing in more of his alpha scent and that’s doing things to him too. 

“Jaebum…” Mark manages to get out as he’s growing super shy and already flushing.

Not to mention his legs are turning into jelly as everything of Jaebum is hitting him at once. Did he really have it that bad?! It’s been years! He should have been over this by now. 

“Damn,” Jaebum let’s out and Mark finds himself looking up to see Jaebum taking all of him in with such a heated expression, “You really aged so beautifully.”

Mark couldn’t hear the last part he whispered under his breath nor seeing how wrecked Jaebum was becoming for Mark’s legs really do give out now. He lets out a noise as he’s suddenly falling down but then strong arms are fast to catch him.

“Wow, are you ok?” Jaebum lets out in worry as Mark clings back to him.

Mark isn’t really sure what’s going on with him but as he breathes in more of his scent and feels his warmth surrounding him, he finds himself not so weak. 

“I think so,” Mark lets out but that just makes Jaebum worry more and the next thing Mark knows, he’s being lifted up in Jaebum’s arms.

Another noise escapes him as Jaebum lifts him up with ease and carries him over to the living room couch. Oh this should not be affecting him like it was and Mark has to bury his face against Jaebum’s shoulder as he flushes more. 

“I’m really fine, Jaebum, I swear-”

“You’re sitting down and that’s final until further notice,” Jaebum cuts in with no room to go against him. 

Mark pouts against Jaebum’s shirt but doesn’t fight Jaebum on this as Jaebum helps him sit down.

“Did you eat this morning?” Jaebum asks in concern on trying to figure out what’s wrong with Mark.

“No. I usually come over here and eat with Youngjae after going walking with him and Coco.”

Speaking of, Youngjae and Coco have yet to come out and Mark has a suspicion that he had been set up now. Come early my ass! Youngjae knows about his feelings for his older brother! Though one would think that over time that those feelings would’ve gone away. It was just a simple crush...yeah, that’s what Mark kept telling himself anyway.

“I’ll make you something to eat then.”

Jaebum is already moving to head back toward the kitchen when Mark protests,

“No, it’s ok, Bummie-” Mark stops and flushes as he realizes he spoke his nickname he hasn’t said in so long.

Jaebum stops too before that warm smile appears on his face and his eyes shine with loving emotion,

“Never thought I’d hear you call me that again. You used to call me that since I first met you before you became a teenager and started calling me by my actual name,” he teases softly.

Mark groans behind his hands to try and hide from his embarrassment before he finds Jaebum pulling his hands away from his face and that shit eating grin is already forming,

“I missed it. You know I only allowed you to call me by a cutesy nickname.”

Mark does. Not even Youngjae was allowed to do that as Jaebum would get so heated about being cute as he would state he was sexy and chic, but with his sulking it honestly just made him cuter. But Mark has yet to tell him that and keeps it under lock and key. 

“If I keep calling you by that name, will you not go to the kitchen and sit with me instead?”

Jaebum looks torn now and way too cute as he’s seriously thinking about it. You can tell he really wants to help make Mark feel better cause he’s always been such a kind and caring alpha but he also really wants Mark to call him by that nickname again. Did he really miss it that much?

“That’s not fair,” Jaebum sulks.  
“I promise that I’ll eat soon.”

He just can’t now because he’ll most likely throw it up with his nerves.

“You better or I will hand feed you myself.” 

Mark instantly imagines that and his heart goes haywire. Quick. Think about something else. 

“Where is Youngjae by the way?” 

Jaebum comes to sit down on the couch and thankfully sits one cushion apart. It gives Mark a chance to try and calm his beating heart but at the same time he’s automatically yearning for Jaebum to be closer. Like seriously...what is wrong with him? He’s gone years with Jaebum being gone and now that he’s appeared before him, he can’t function properly? 

“He said Coco couldn’t wait any longer so he left to take her on a walk.”

Yep. He was so set up. He was totally gonna make Youngjae pay for this!

“Man, I could’ve slept in,” Mark curls up against the armrest of the couch and pouts.

He definitely feels like he needs to be in a burrito blanket to try and hide from his feelings right now.

“You always were down for naps,” Jaebum says and Mark snorts,

“And you never sleep.”

“I do too!”

“For like an hour tops maybe. Youngjae and I still stand by that you were abducted by aliens because you can’t be human.”

Jaebum makes a face at that before he’s laughing that dinosaur laugh and Mark can’t help but giggle. 

“Is that why you two snuck into my room that time and hid in the closet but instead of seeing if I would actually sleep, you two fell asleep before I even came in?”

Mark playfully smacks Jaebum’s arm, which has him laughing more as he gets it right.

“It just proved our point more! You didn’t even come until five in the morning! What kind of animal are you?!”  
Jaebum tries to stop his laughter but ends up chuckling a bit more as he leans on his arm and turns to face Mark on the couch,

“I’ve heard many times that I have feline traits so I would assume a cat. But I don’t think I’m the only one,” that grin is coming back as he says this and Mark can tell he’s teasing him again.

“Shut up. Half the time when I took naps, I’d find you curled up around me so I don’t want to hear it.”

“See? I sleep.”

Another smile was coming to Mark’s face as he can’t help it as he finds himself turned toward Jaebum as well and stretching out his legs so he can mess with Jaebum’s thigh using his toes.

“Do you? Since you’ve left for the marines, we haven’t heard from you much.” 

Jaebum’s expression softens and you can tell how much he’s missed his loved ones.

“I did when I could. Youngjae would practically hound me anytime I could contact him and would demand I rest and eat.”

That sounded like Youngjae alright,

“I imagined Jinyoung did too?”

Jaebum nods, “Oh yeah. He literally sent letters and food packages to me every chance he could. He would send too much though! I ended up sharing the food among my ex teammates and they’ve labeled Jinyoung their savior from the nasty food the mess hall would have.”

“Ex teammates?” Mark perks up at that.

“I retired from the marines.”

Mark’s eyes go wide, “What? Is that why you’re home?”

Jaebum hasn’t been home in years. Being in the marines, he’s been out and about all over the world and a lot of their missions took a lot of time and it’s top secret so he couldn’t go home in fear of someone hurting his loved ones and such until the job was done. But Youngjae would tell him after completing one mission, another would pop up. Six years had flown by since Jaebum had joined the military.

“I figured it was about time to come back and do something different. Plus, I wanted to be closer to my loved ones again. The guys felt the same so we disbanded. I arrived yesterday afternoon.”

No wonder Youngjae went MIA in the middle of their conversation yesterday. Ah, so that meant Jaebum would be around more often now...his heart flutters just thinking about it.

“Is that one kid still around? That exchange student,” Jaebum brings up as his one hand subconsciously moves and starts massaging Mark’s leg. 

“Hmm? You mean Gaga? Yeah, he’s still here but he moved out.”

“What? I could’ve sworn he never would’ve left your side. He always boasted about Markson forever.”

Mark smiles at those memories, “You really don’t know? Jinyoung’s been keeping some secrets from you then.”

Jaebum frowns at that, “He’s living with Jinyoung? He didn’t have a thing for you?”

“No! We’re bros. Besides, Jackson has been chasing after Jinyoung for years. Since the moment he laid eyes on him, he declared to the world that Jinyoung was his mate and they’d be together one day. True enough, it happened. Just took many failed attempts and when Jackson turned twenty.”

“Aw, man, I’m totally gonna go over to see Jinyoung later. He doesn’t know I’m back yet but he’s so gonna get it for keeping such a secret from me. How did he win Jinyoung over? Knowing Jackson, it had to have been over the top and loud.”

Mark’s smile gives it away, “It was loud alright. He made a whole song that he sang and wrote himself and blared it from his car as he danced in front of Jinyoung’s house in the rain. It was like a mating ritual in my opinion but it was so Gaga and Jinyoung fully enjoyed himself before finally saying yes. They’ve been going strong since.”

Mark starts to feel more energized as the conversation continues,

“It’s similar to how Yugyeom and Bam got together after they had that dance battle in that dancing competition,” Jaebum states, “Those two are still together right? I can’t imagine those two to ever break up.”

“They’re mated now.”

Jaebum’s eyes light up, “That’s great news.”  
“They tried to wait for Suga hyung’s sake but the night of high school graduation is when they did it.”

That sounds just like them. 

“If I had known I would’ve congratulated them before I left for bootcamp,” Jaebum pouts a bit.

That’s right. Jaebum had just enough time to see Youngjae graduate before he had to go to the airport to head off for the military. It was also the last time Mark saw him. When he was eighteen. So much has happened during that time and yet as Mark looks at Jaebum, he finds his feelings have not wavered once. 

Jaebum moves his hand to scratch the side of his face and Mark has to bite back the noise that wants to escape. He’s feeling drained again and decides to rest his head against the cushion as he curls his legs under him.

“Are you still with what’s her face?”

“Stacy?”

Mark’s expression shows how much he disliked her and Jaebum winces,

“I really was blind back then, huh?”

“She was such a bitch, Bummie. Youngjae wanted to claw her eyes out every time she came over.”

“You would get this glare too,” Jaebum brings up and Mark admits to it,

“Cause she treated you like shit. You deserve so much better than her.”

Jaebum smiles at this, “Thank you. But no need to worry, I dumped her shortly after getting into the military. I found out she was cheating on me.”

Mark’s expression goes sad and Jaebum can see him hurting for him,

“It’s ok, really. I won’t lie, it hurt like a bitch but it opened my eyes to who she really was and I was able to move on after realizing she wasn’t the one for me like I thought she was. It helped me push myself more and focus on being a marine. What about you? Did you find anyone?”

Mark shakes his head, “Yugyeom and Bam tried to set me up on several dates though over the years. I ended up bumping into a guy that was really nice one time. His name was Lay and though he was into me, I couldn't return his feelings. He left shortly after that and I found out he’s a kpop idol. Can you believe it? Bam was so shocked when I turned him down and said I could’ve had it made. But it’s fine. I’m not into money and fame anyway.”

Mark believed in true love. In soul mates. And watching how Yugyeom and Bam were soulmates and Jinyoung and Jackson were too, Mark knew the one for him was out there. Though apparently, his heart swears he already found the one for him. But clearly that’s not the case. Shouldn’t his heart have healed by now? Shouldn’t Jaebum not affect him anymore? How is he supposed to see Jaebum everyday if he can’t function properly now? And why is he so tired? It’s like that time all over again. He finds it hard to lift his head as he sinks further into the couch. Jaebum is looking at him all concerned again and he thinks he’s calling out his name but it sounds so far away even though he’s right there. Why is it happening to him again? 

His vision blurs and it’s the last thought he has before he passes out…

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Youngjae is panicking and repeating those words over and over.

He literally just got home and walked into the living room to see Mark passing out. Coco is currently barking with her owner as they worry over Mark and Jaebum is checking his vitals.

“They’re low...Youngjae, we need to-” Jaebum starts to state as calmly as he can but Youngjae is already moving and calling 911.

“Yes, we need an ambulance…”

Well so much for remaining calm. It isn’t long after Youngjae gets off the phone with the operator that they can hear a siren in the distance. 

“Youngjae breathe, it’s going to be ok,” Jaebum tries to comfort him as he remains by Mark’s side.

Youngjae nods but you can tell he’s terrified that something is horribly wrong with Mark.

“You don’t understand, Mark fainted like this once before back when he was eighteen. It was months after you left and he became really sick. He even had to take medicine for a long time after and thankfully he slowly got better. The doctors said he’d be fine and not to worry but now...now it’s happening again…”

Jaebum had no idea about this. It strikes him hard of how much he truly missed while he was gone. To think that Mark might’ve not of been here when he came back--

The ambulance arrives and Youngjae leads them to Mark where one of the EMT’s are already asking questions,

“Can you tell me what happened?” 

“Earlier when he arrived and I went to greet him, his legs gave out and I moved him to the couch where he had been getting better before suddenly passing out.”

The other EMT is checking his vitals, “They’re low,” she speaks.

“Does he have any health issues? Diabetes? Fainting spells-”

“No. He even just had a regular check up just the other day. The doctor said he was completely healthy,” Youngjae stresses as he holds Coco in his arms.

The male looks at Mark, “Is he mated?”

They both shake their heads. 

“Does he have a lover?” 

“No, why does that have to do with anything-” Jaebum is trying to understand where this guy is going with when he should be helping Mark.

“Look, the faster you answer my questions, the faster I can help him. Now does he have any unmated alphas around him often? Any that left recently?” 

“A few but they’re either related to him or they’re already mated,” Youngjae replies before his eyes go wide and he looks to Jaebum,

“Wait, my brother isn’t mated and he just arrived back yesterday after being gone for years.”

The two EMT’s share a look before the guy turns to face Jaebum again,

“When you said he was getting better, was he super close to you? Were you touching him?”

Jaebum is thinking back when he recalls touching Mark’s leg for a bit in a soothing manner.

“I did.”

“Did at one point you stopped touching him and he started to faint?”

“I eventually did but it wasn’t until minutes after that he-”

The guy takes Jaebum’s hand and moves it to touch Mark’s hand,

“Don’t let go.”

Jaebum is lost as to where this is going but he follows the order as he also is super worried over Mark and doesn’t want to leave his side. He only stepped away so the medical professionals could take over but now he’s starting to think they don’t know what they’re doing.

“Has this happened before? You said he’s been gone for a few years. So did he pass out or get really sick after your brother left?”

Both gasp as Youngjae nods, “The doctors said not to worry and that he’d be fine after taking the medicine given to him. Were they lying? They wouldn’t tell me more because I wasn’t immediate family and Suga hyung told me it wasn’t anything to worry about either-”

Mark lets out a noise as he starts to come to. 

“His vitals are slowly rising again,” the lady says as Mark’s eyelashes flutter.

“Can someone tell me just what is going on? Is he going to be ok?” Jaebum demands to know.

The guy remains calm but you can tell his expression shows sadness as he looks at Jaebum,

“Sir, whether you meant to or not, you’re the cause of this. From before and now.”

Him? But he’d never hurt Mark. What did he do to cause this to happen to him? The guy can tell Jaebum has no idea nor meant for this to happen and feels sorry for him,

“Unfortunately, you imprinted on him.”

Jaebum’s eyes go wide in shock as it hits him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very tired today but fighting! off to work I go now. Please enjoy!

The hospital entrance doors open and Suga strides in with built up emotions as Yugyeom and Bam were right behind him.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom pleads as he can feel Suga’s anger.

“Where is he? Where is that fucker?” 

Oh Suga is seething. When he got the call from Youngjae that Mark was being taken to the hospital, Suga’s heart had stopped as he feared the worst. And as Youngjae was trying to explain to him what was going on, it soon turned into rage because it’s all one person’s fault.

Lim Jaebeom. 

That bastard finally came back home and not even a day in and he’s already causing chaos once again. Oh, Suga has been waiting to give Jaebum a piece of his mind and a few punches.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom pleads once more but it’s too late as Suga gets the room number and takes off.

Bam’s eyes go wide as he mumbles, ‘Oh shit’ under his breath before he’s taking off with Yugyeom to go after Suga. The two have no idea what’s going on as Suga wouldn’t tell them much about the phone call other than that Mark was at the hospital. But as Suga raced here and drove with his knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard, those two knew someone was about to get murdered.

The two hurry to catch up and thankfully with their long legs they could for as soon as they rounded the corner, Suga was already heading straight for someone. And when they spot that someone, they’re shocked to see that person there.

Jaebum!

Jaebum seemed to have just stepped out of the room when Suga is already grabbing for him and slamming him up against the wall,

“You piece of shit!” Suga vents out.

Jaebum doesn’t fight back and lets Suga keep his grip on him because he doesn't want to escalate things and he can understand Suga’s anger right now.

“First you left after imprinting on him without even thinking of what that would’ve done to Mark. No contact. No call. Nothing. Just cold turkey…” Suga was getting so worked up.

“Do you even know how long it took for us to get Mark back to being able to function properly?! And now you decide to come back just to fuck it all up again! Are you getting off on this?!”

None of them notice that through the window, Mark had woken up from the loud commotion and was hearing all of this.

“Suga hyung,” Youngjae tries to intervene but Jaebum is getting worked up himself.

“You think I wanted this? I didn’t want to imprint on Mark! I wasn’t trying to! It happened by pure accident-”

“Oh, stop with the bullshit! No alpha just accidentally imprints on an omega. That’s like me telling Yugyeom and Mark that I’m their brother just to take it back the next day. That imprint is still there dumbass! They already registered that I’m their brother. You registered to Mark that you were his alpha! And instead of taking responsibilities, you left.”

Jaebum has learned a lot in the military and it had helped with his hot headedness but Suga really knew how to push his buttons and that’s when you claim he hurt Mark on purpose and he would never hurt Mark like that.

He shoves Suga back some to get some space as he fires back, “If I had known what was happening, I would’ve stopped it right away so it never would’ve happened in the first place! I was with someone else at that time and not once did I see him as a mate! He was a teenager for fuck’s sake! And the doctor can explain it to you that this can happen by accident if an alpha and omega are close and not family members. Mark was always around my little brother and I’ve only seen Mark as a little brother. And if you would’ve told me what was happening, I would’ve dropped everything to come back and take responsibility like I am right now! The doctor said it’ll take a while to come up with a medicine that’ll get rid of the imprint completely so until then, I’m going to remain by his side and help him through this! So fuck you for not telling me anything and fuck off for thinking I’m some heartless creep. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need a damn moment.”

Jaebum nudges Suga’s shoulder hard with his own as he pushes past. Silence falls as Youngjae and Yugyeom share a look. Yugyeom squeezes Youngjae’s arm in comfort before Youngjae takes off after his brother. Suga stands there breathing heavy as he tries to control his emotions. And Bam peeks into the room to notice Mark is awake and gripping the bed sheets tightly in his fists as he looks down into his lap with tears forming. Mark heard every word. Every last one. He had a feeling that Jaebum’s love and his love were totally different. I mean, Mark is younger than him anyway and Jaebum is not only into women, but only sees Mark as a brother. Mark had a feeling about that and it’s one of the reasons he didn’t confess but hearing it from Jaebum himself...it hurt. And to make matters worse, he heard about the imprinting and now Jaebum is thrown into this mess. All because of him. Jaebum just wanted to come home and be with his loved ones and Mark had to go and screw it all up. All because he sees Jaebum as his mate. 

Tears slowly fall onto his hands below as his shoulders shake. He sucks in air to try and hold back the cry that wants to come forth. But then arms are coming to wrap around him and he can pick up on Bam’s scent and his voice trying to comfort him,

“Mark, it’s ok, man. This isn’t your fault.”

But it is. They can say whatever they want about imprinting but imprinting doesn’t force one to have feelings. Imprinting makes the body react to that person in a certain way. When an alpha imprints on an omega, it makes it to where the omega only reacts to that alpha. By their touch or scent, it can calm the omega and/or rile them up where any other alpha’s touch would normally make them hate it and want to get away. It can also affect their heats to be intune with the alpha’s ruts that most likely leads to them mating fully by the end of it. It’s like a partial claim that’s supposed to end with the omega being fully claimed by the alpha. It’s how a lot of alphas courted their omegas back in the day where it’s less often now as more rights for omegas and such have come forth. But it still happens. Usually from freaks and such but it can happen by pure accident like in this case. But it doesn’t make the omega love the alpha. It doesn’t make the omega fall in love or connect with them to their souls. It’s just physical. It would be like someone forcing a claim and expecting the omega to magically have feelings for them. Only their body would need them. Not their heart and soul. That’s why a lot of forced marriages and relationships end in tragedy. There’s no real love. 

There’s no point in telling anyone though. It would only make things worse if he revealed his feelings, especially to Jaebum who already didn’t deserve to go through with this. But Jaebum is a very kind and caring alpha who doesn’t want Mark to be in pain or suffer. Cause unfortunately, imprinting and being mated make it to where the omega can’t live without the alpha for long. They get weak and very sick the longer they’re apart from each other and in severe cases the omega can die from it if they don’t receive medical help.

Suga doesn’t think Mark knows what imprinting is but he had a feeling...after what happened back then and Suga refusing to tell him, Mark had looked up some possibilities and this was one of them. 

God it hurts.

No wonder Suga tried to keep it from him. Did his older brother know how he felt for Jaebum? 

“Mark,” Yugyeom’s voice is heard next but the tears keep falling as the pain only gets worse.

“I’m sorry,” Mark gets out.

For he knows the mess this will cause. The burden…

“I’m sorry,” his voice breaks and Yugyeom and Bam both squeeze Mark tighter in their embrace.

Suga stands by the doorway with a pained expression himself…

“Now listen to me very carefully. Until I can get the medicine you will need to be around each other twenty four seven. Where he goes, you go,” the doctor informs as he looks at Jaebum.

“With you being gone so long and suddenly coming back, you threw his entire body out of whack and almost into shock. I wouldn’t suggest leaving his side but for a few moments top and only when necessary. And even then he’ll want to wear something that smells like you.”

Jaebum nods as he listens intently to every instruction given to him. He’s sitting in a chair next to the bed with Mark still in it though he’s about to be discharged.

“What about the medicine from before?” Suga brings up, “Couldn’t we do something like that again? Is this really the only option?” 

“The medicine he had before is something we give in emergencies. For example, an omega losing their alpha in a car crash. It’s not meant for long term and can have bad side effects. It’s just meant to act as a quick substitute in tricking the body that the alpha didn’t leave and is still there. Kind of like trying to wean someone off of drugs. It doesn’t get rid of the problem, it helps to ease it and the person has to be the one to correct itself along with their body. It also only worked because the said alpha wasn’t around. So unless the alpha never came back it would be useless and putting Mark on that right now would send his body into shock or a coma. So until I can create the medicine that’ll correct Mark’s body and get rid of the imprint, we’re just wasting time here.”

Suga rolls his eyes and huffs at the doctor’s tone but the doctor is a very busy man and must have more patients to attend to.

“I know this isn’t what everyone wants but I’m afraid it’s the only option right now. And making the medicine isn’t going to happen right away either so be prepared for this to last months.”

“Months?” Suga is surprised at this news. 

A week yeah. Few weeks? Sure. He can put up with that. But months? Oh Suga might strangle Jaebum before then.

“He can come live with us until it’s over,” Youngjae suggests and Suga is already protesting.

“Where I can’t be there to supervise? Not happening.” 

“You really don’t trust me, do you?” Jaebum has had enough of this.

Suga and him used to get along quite well too. Back before he left for the military but now it’s like they’re enemies.

“You’re damn right I don’t trust you. After what you’ve put Mark through-”

“Hyung, please,” Mark’s voice is heard and Suga looks away from Jaebum to see Mark pleading for him to drop it.

But every time Suga blinks, all he can see is Mark crying. Can see Mark being so sick back then and suffering…

“Fine,” he gets out before moving from his position against the wall, “Yugyeom will move in with you guys too then.”

“That’s fine. We’d be happy to have him,” Jaebum states.

Bam thanks the doctor as Suga doesn’t say anything else as he leaves the room first to let off some steam. You can still feel the tension in the room between the two alphas and the doctor already excused himself as the others take a moment to just breathe. 

“Can I have a moment alone with him?” Jaebum asks and the three nod.

They give Mark a warm smile with Yugyeom saying they’ll be waiting outside the room before Youngjae is closing the door behind them.

Jaebum ends up turning around in his chair to suddenly face Mark who is sitting on the edge of the bed already facing him. 

“Mark-”

“I’m sorry,” Mark gets out first.

“What? Mark, no, you’re not the one who needs to be apologizing,” Jaebum is shocked that Mark thinks he’s the one at fault here.

“But all you wanted was to come back home and now you’re in this mess because of me,” Mark says quietly.

Mark really hasn’t changed a bit. Always putting others before himself. Always so kind and caring. 

“Mark, look at me,” Jaebum urges gently as Mark won’t look him in the eye.

When he still doesn’t, Jaebum softly lifts uses his fingers to direct him and their eyes lock,

“I’m not upset about having to spend time with you or being around you for however long it may be. I’ve always enjoyed your company and you and Youngjae are like glue that are always around each other so this doesn’t bother me at all. I’m upset that I had no idea what I had done and that you’re now stuck with me until this can be fixed. In no way did I want to bring any pain to you and I’m the one who needs to apologize for turning your whole life upside down. Hell, with me imprinting on you, I messed you up on even being with someone else. If it wasn’t for me, you might’ve actually liked that Lay guy and would be happily mated and enjoying life instead of being forced to be around me. Not to mention, your brother wants to cut me up into tiny pieces. And by the end of this, if you want to do the same, please by all means, I give you full permission. Just know I didn’t mean for this.”

You can tell how sincere and sorry Jaebum is about this from his words to his expression alone. And that’s why it hurts even more because Jaebum is such a kind alpha. 

“I know, Bummie. That’s why I’m sorry.”

“Mark,” Jaebum whines, “Don’t apologize for this.”

“But-”

Jaebum starts to sulk and Mark can’t help but think he looks cute but stops himself from saying so. Jaebum takes it as a win that Mark won’t continue to apologize,

“Think you can handle being around me twenty four seven? The guys would tell me I was like some old cat lady.”

A giggle escapes Mark at the thought and it makes Jaebum smile,

“Bummie, you are an old cat lady. Anytime a cat was around you would try and bring them home but your parents wouldn’t let you keep them.”

Jaebum deflates and lays his head down on the bed next to Mark’s thigh as he looks up at him,

“You’re so right. But now they can’t say no to this feline.”

Mark playfully shoves his arm as his smile grows and Jaebum’s own smile is matching his before Jaebum’s expression goes soft and vulnerable,

“You don’t know how it makes me feel to know you don’t hate me, Mark. You mean a lot to me that I don’t know how I’d be if you didn’t want to be around me anymore, especially after this is over.”

“I’m not going anywhere even after this is over. Your home is here just like mine is. Besides, I practically live at Youngjae’s for that hasn’t changed and it’s not going to. Just like nothing is going to change between us. Pinky promise?”

Mark holds out his pinky like a child would as he gives Jaebum a soft expression. He really doesn’t want this to ruin things between them and he wants Jaebum to know it’s ok and that he doesn’t have to go all out because of this. He just wants him to be like he always is. Just himself. That dorky, very passionate and gentlemanly alpha that he is.

Mark feels Jaebum’s pinky intertwine with his and that smile he fell in love with comes forth from Jaebum,

“Pinky promise.”

Mark is smiling on the outside but his heart clenches painfully on the inside.

The door soon opens and the two come out with Jaebum close to Mark. The three all turn in worry but seeing the two at ease and soft expressions, they find themselves doing the same.

“Oh Mark! You gave me such a scare again!” Youngjae says as he hugs Mark tightly.

Mark about falls over from Youngjae’s loving embrace but Jaebum keeps him steady with a hand against the middle of his back.

“I’m sorry about that. Really, all of you,” Mark starts but the others are quick to interrupt,

“Nonsense. We’re happy to know you’ll be ok though,” Bam states.

“Yeah. By the way, Suga hyung texted that he’s getting our stuff we need before meeting us at their house shortly.”

Ah, that’s right, Mark would need to ride with Jaebum. Instantly, the three give each other a look before shouting,

“I want to ride with Mark!” Youngjae says.

“But you’ve been around him longer today than I have and I’m his brother!” Yugyeom throws back.

“What about me?! I should get to sit next to Mark. Besides, you two will have to drive your vehicle,” Bam says like it’s final.

Dammit. He’s right!

Mark can’t help but smile over his friends caring about him so much when they all hear a loud booming voice,

“YIEN!!!!!!”

They turn to look down the hallway to see Jinyoung walking toward them but Jackson was running full sprint and ready to glomp.

“Oh yeah, I did text Jackson what was going on-” Yugyeom barely gets out before Jackson is flying through the air.

Everyone’s eyes go wide before Jackson is taking Mark to the ground as he clings to him,

“My Markiepooh! Let me love you back to health!”

“Jackson, he just got discharged!” Jinyoung warns with worry in his voice as Jackson hops up while still holding onto Mark.

Jinyoung is already touching and making sure Mark is ok himself as he’s definitely in mother mode right now. 

“You poor thing, let's get you home so you can rest.”

Jinyoung is already leading the two forwards before grabbing a hold of Jaebum’s arm and heading back toward the front entrance.

“So much for being next to Mark,” Bam huffs as him and the other two follow.

“So have you picked your death day?” Jinyoung asks as he pulls out of the hospital parking lot and out onto the road.

Jackson is in the backseat on Mark’s other side as he hasn’t let go once yet with Jaebum on the other side making a face toward the back of Jinyoung’s head.

“You want to kill me too?!”

“That should be obvious should it not?” Jinyoung sasses back.

“Jinyoungie it’s ok,” Mark reassures and Jaebum whines,

“When did you two become so buddy buddy? You’re supposed to be my best friend and now you’re betraying me and plotting my murder with Suga no doubt.”

“You’re the one who decided to leave home for years, not me. Plus, we’ve always been good friends way before you left, we just became closer since Jackson kept popping up everywhere.”

Jackson gets a dopey grin on his face, “I was courting you back then!”

“I thought you were some creep at first.” 

“Nope. Just your mate,” he beams and Jinyoung can’t hide his own smile.

“And you weren't gonna tell me about that?!” Jaebum brings that up since they’re on the subject.

“There wasn’t much time when we talked and I wasn’t ready to hear you tease me about falling for Jackson Wang.”

Jaebum leans back in his seat and his shoulder bumps with Mark’s. Mark gets all shy and flustered as the simple touch sends pleasant shock waves through his body and makes him feel all tingly and warm. He tries to hide in Jackson’s arms to cover up his embarrassment. 

“Only because I’ve been around him more than you had and he’s such a loving goofball. But I would still be happy for you and congratulate you because you found someone. I don’t joke when it comes to love and you know that.”

“I think everyone knows how much of a romantic sap you are. You literally had hundreds of love poems in your trash can for that girl who must not be named,” Jackson says.

The light suddenly turns red and Jinyoung might’ve slammed on the brakes harder than he needed to as he grips the steering wheel.

“That bitch is so lucky she left the country,” Jinyoung mutters under her breath.

“Why were you snooping through my room?” Jaebum wonders and Jackson’s eyes go wide as he just gave himself away.

“Yien, quick, do something cute to distract him!”

Mark lifts his head up and frowns, “Why?”

“Because you never got into trouble with Jaebum. Not even when we were all causing chaos with our sleepovers and Jaebum had to watch over us. You literally just had to do something cute and all was forgiven!”

“Hey, I did not,” Jaebum tries to say but then Mark turns to him and already Jaebum is turning into goo cause Mark is always cute and adorable naturally.

And now as Mark bites his lip shyly and looks at him with those big blue eyes--

“Look, he’s already caving. I bet if you asked sweetly, even if it was a million dollars he would get it for you. I used my puppy eyes on Jinyoung once and he got me ice cream like I wanted.”

“Jiaer!” Jinyoung hollers from the front seat and Jackson just beams away happily.

“What? It’s true. Just like how Jaebum would give Mark extra treats and more servings of food that was his favorite. Now that I think about it, he was always giving Mark gifts-” he says as he thinks hard about it and puts a finger to his chin.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. I spoiled Youngjae a lot too.” 

“True.”

Jinyoung shakes his head fondly as Jackson is soon changing the subject to something random as he spots a fancy sports car and asks Jinyoung if they can get one…

“Now all of you can love on Mark later. He needs to rest first!” Mrs. Lim states.

Even she had rushed home when she got news of Mark and was making the others stay downstairs while Mark tried to get more rest before dinner. And even Suga knew better than to go against Momma Lim so sulking in defeat, he plops his ass down on the couch and waits. While currently Mark is upstairs having a dilemma. Why you ask? Because not only is Mark in Jaebum’s room, he realizes that they’re gonna have to share the same bed. And not only that, if Mark needs to shower, Jaebum is gonna have to be there as well.

Mark buries his face into the pillow as he gets super shy. Sure when Mark was little, he would ask Jaebum to take a nap with him with no problems. But now they’re adults, Mark realizes his feelings for Jaebum are love and not of a brother and sharing a bed with this fine ass man here is gonna be pure torture!

“You ok?” Jaebum asks curiously.

Mark was being way too cute right now and though he isn’t sure what is happening, he’s very much amused. Mark kicks his shoes and socks off before burrowing under the blankets and wrapping himself up in more of Jaebum’s scent. It’s really doing wonders for him too. Already he finds himself calming down into a sedative state that will no doubt put him to sleep soon. 

“Sleepy,” Mark admits cause he’s no way gonna tell Jaebum his deepest thoughts.

Jaebum kicks off his own shoes and socks before crawling onto the bed that has Mark perking up at this,

“Oh, are you gonna actually sleep?”

Jaebum chuckles before getting comfortable and playfully pulling Mark a bit closer to him,

“For the last time I do sleep!”

It makes Mark giggle before he finds himself face to face with Jaebum and those very expressive eyes that pull him in. Mark has to fight himself to not reach out and touch as he reminds himself they’re still just close friends. And that it will never be anything more.

Mark’s breath hitches as Jaebum’s fingers gently touch his face,

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s gonna be ok. I’ll also be right here so you don’t have to worry about being in pain or passing out again. And if there’s anything you need or want to say, don’t hold back. You can tell me anything.” 

Jaebum was such a good alpha. Like how the hell could Stacy have even thought of cheating on him and treating him so poorly? She had everything. His entire world and she didn’t even care. And Mark...he can’t even get that chance. He wonders if things would’ve been different if he had been born a girl. Or maybe if he was Jaebum’s age and met him in a different way. Would he have had a chance then? Instead of just being seen as a little brother? 

“Bummie…” Mark says his name but the courage to say more gets stuck in his throat.

It doesn’t help that Jaebum waits patiently. That Jaebum is giving him all his attention and willing to go through all this just for him. That he’s sharing his space and his precious time when he could be spending it doing something else; with someone else. As he’s lightly running fingers through Mark’s hair and luring him to sleep. Mark finds it hard to keep his eyes open and though he can’t get out what he really wants to say, he does admit one thing to Jaebum.

“I missed you.”

He says it so quietly as his eyes close soon after and he’s drifting off the sleep. He doesn’t get to see the strong emotion in Jaebum’s eyes at hearing that. At how Mark is affecting him…

It’s a few hours later as Mark is slowly waking up. He feels all nice and warm with his body buzzing pleasantly. He feels so safe too and wants to bury further in this scent that he goes to do so when the arm wrapped round his middle tightens and Mark feels something against his ass. Mark freezes, eyes opening as he remembers he fell asleep in Jaebum’s bed and that instead of facing each other, they’re now spooning and Mark does not need to ask to know that what he’s feeling against his ass is not something in Jaebum’s pocket. 

Jaebum currently has a hard on and Mark does not know what to do! Especially with Jaebum still asleep and not letting him go! Was he always a clinger in his sleep? How does he get out of this? Maybe if he tries to move away-

Jaebum’s grip tightens more before he’s pulling Mark back and against him. He can feel Jaebum’s cock rub against his ass and my lord does it feel big and thick-

A groan escapes Jaebum and it goes right into Mark’s ear. Mark instantly flushes and his body is so reacting to all of this...

Help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mark. What do you guys think will happen? Will Jaebum wake up and realize? Will Mark combust on the spot? Will someone burst in and interrupt? So many possibilities!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, let’s just think for a minute here and go over your options. The most logical one is to wake Jaebum up and both just awkwardly laugh it off and never speak of it again. Because in no way is it an option to just take care of the problem himself and give Jaebum a blow job. He does not have self confidence like Jackson to just come out and say, ‘Let me suck your dick? No homo.’ Just the thought has him going all shy. They just swore hours ago that nothing would change about their relationship here! Secondly, he can’t be like Bam and pull down both their pants and you know...cause that’s totally something Bam would do. Why is he thinking of so many sexual things?! He needs to be like Jinyoung and shove Jaebum off him! But he doesn’t want to upset Jaebum or accidentally hurt him. And well, he’s not gonna lie, he’s really enjoying himself here-

Mark! Focus!

Obviously Jaebum is just a normal healthy alpha male who gets hard ons in his sleep. A lot of men wake up with morning wood. It’s common and completely natural. Has nothing to do with Mark. Also, Jaebum has been in the military for the past six years so he probably hasn’t been with someone for that long as well cause he doesn’t seem like the one night stand kind of guys. Aw man, that makes Mark really want to do something for him and please him. Especially as he realizes Jaebum can’t have a relationship until this whole imprinting thing is over. Oh my god! He’s gonna be a cockblocker for him too! Ugh! Now he feels worse and should really help Jaebum out. Maybe he can do it where Jaebum just thinks he’s having a wet dream of some kind. Moving his hand slowly, Mark’s heart starts to beat really fast as he puts his hand behind him. His fingers brush against him and Jaebum lets out a pleased noise of it feeling good as Mark gives him a firm squeeze through his pants. Holy shit! Jaebum really is big and thick. He’s warm and super hard too, my god! 

Mark lets out a gasp when his hand is suddenly grabbed and he’s been caught red handed. 

“What are you doing?”

His voice is rough from sleep and curious to know what Mark was thinking.

“I um...poking me…” Mark tries to get out as he’s going beet red all the way up to his ears.

It takes a few seconds for it to register their positions and Jaebum starts to flush himself before instantly unwrapping his arm around Mark’s middle and letting him be able to move away.

“Ah, shit I didn’t…”

Mark rolls away and hides under the covers as Jaebum is totally embarrassed like he’s a teenage boy all over again.

“Mark I’m really sorry!” Jaebum whines as he wants Mark to not hide and come back out, “It’s been a long time since I’ve had bodily contact like that and god this is so embarrassing.”

Jaebum pouts as he stares at the body hidden under the blankets before he hears a tiny,

“It’s ok…”

Jaebum turns on his side to face him more, “It’s only ok when you come out and look at me.”

“N-no…” Mark tries to bury further under.

“Mark please? I’ll let you do anything, just please come out.”

“But you’ll hate me.”

“Hate you?” Jaebum frowns, “Why would I hate you?” 

“Cause I touched your dick.”  
It was said so shyly and almost in a whisper that Jaebum had to lean in to hear it. 

“Mark that wouldn’t make me hate you,” Jaebum can’t help but chuckle at Mark’s silliness.

Mark lets out a noise before lifting the blanket a bit that his face is showing as he’s lying on his side curled up and he’s currently pouting toward Jaebum,

“S’not funny...I…”

Mark has to look away and gets super shy and is about to go back under but Jaebum pulls the blankets off of him and exposes Mark. Mark lets out another noise before trying to cover himself down there. It takes a few seconds for it to click as Jaebum picks up on Mark’s scent being sweeter and what Mark is trying to hide. Mark got hard touching Jaebum’s cock. 

“N-no, don’t look,” Mark gets out as he feels Jaebum’s heated gaze.

“Mark, there’s nothing to be shy about. Besides, with the imprint you’re gonna react to me so it’s also completely natural that you’re like this right now. I’m not mad nor does that make me hate you. It makes me feel bad though cause I caused this situation but I can make it better.”

“So you really aren’t mad? You don’t find me disgusting?” Mark asks and Jaebum feels his heart clench at that.

Where Mark should be mad and upset at Jaebum for imprinting on him, instead Mark’s really afraid to do anything wrong and mess up their relationship because he cares about Jaebum that much. And he cares about how Jaebum feels and thinks about him. Mark was really too precious for this world. 

“Never will I find you disgusting. Has someone ever said that about you? Cause I will find them and beat their ass. You’re beyond beautiful, Mark. Come here and let me show you.”

“Show me?” Mark is curious as he looks at Jaebum’s hand reaching out.

He’s nervous and his heart is beating fast again but Mark trusts Jaebum and feels safe with him so he reaches out and when his fingers brush against his, he finds himself being pulled closer till they’re mere inches away. Those dark and passionate eyes don’t look away and Mark finds himself getting lost in them when Jaebum lets out a soft smile,

“You’re very beautiful.”

Mark is clearly affected by those words before he watches Jaebum’s hand rub over the front of his pants. Mark gasps at the sudden friction and pleasure it sends through his body as he tries to bite his lip to cover up the sounds that keep escaping as Jaebum isn’t afraid to stroke him through the material.

“B-Bummie…” Mark lets out a hitched moan as his body shivers in bliss and his hands shoot out to grab Jaebum’s shoulders for purchase.

“You even react so beautifully too. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Jaebum’s voice gets deeper as he can’t look away from Mark turning into a moaning mess. 

“N-no...Jae!”

Jaebum messes with the head of Mark’s cock through his pants as his fingers trace the outline of the base before squeezing and stroking. Mark’s scent is getting sweeter as he’s growing lost in pleasure under Jaebum’s ministrations.

What is he doing? Jaebum doesn’t even know but he can’t stop. This is so wrong yet it feels so right. He really wanted to show Mark how beautiful he is as not just a male omega but as a person and that nothing is wrong with being attracted to guys. But this...this is playing a dangerous game that he just did instinctively and he feels like a teenager all over again as he wants more and is getting aroused by Mark’s reactions alone. From his scent. The noises he’s letting out and watching him coming undone with pleasure...fuck he’s rock hard again.

He needs to stop. He’s never thought of Mark in a sexual light before but now...right now…

“Oh!” Mark gasps as Jaebum slips his hand through the front of Mark’s pants and underwear and is now touching him without the material in the way.

He can feel Mark’s cock pulse and leak precum that actually turns him on more when he thought it wouldn’t do anything for him. Hell, this is the first time touching another male’s cock as he’s never had the urge before but there’s just something about Mark. There’s always been something about Mark--

“H-hurts...Bummie please…” 

Mark is begging so sweetly. Tears are welling up in his eyes as they’re half lidded and laced with arousal. His mouth is parted and letting out constant needy noises and he’s flushed so beautifully. Jaebum finds himself yearning. Finds himself looking at Mark’s plump lips…

He wants to kiss him so bad.

“Shit,” Jaebum curses as his hands undo Mark’s pants before releasing him and his cock springs free and hits his tummy.

Mark shivers at the cold air hitting him as he grows shy under Jaebum’s heated gaze for he’s definitely looking at his cock now. When Jaebum wraps his hand around it again, Mark’s hips jerk and he hiccups. He tries to cover his face with one arm but Mark can’t help it and wants to look as Jaebum continues to stroke him and releases a groan of his own. And now as he looks, he can’t stop looking as Jaebum’s hand works him so good,

“Fuck...look at you…” Jaebum sounds breathless. He sounds wrecked from the sight alone.

“Can smell you...you must be so wet…” 

Jaebum’s hand slides down past Mark’s balls where his fingers are instantly coated in slick before he brings them back up to stroke Mark off faster. 

“Nnn...Bummie...I can’t…”

This is all too much. Too hot. Too fast. He’s definitely gonna cum if this keeps up. Even now, his body craves more of Jaebum but he’s fighting with himself to keep those words back. But god he wants to be so greedy. So selfish. He wants to touch Jaebum back too. 

“I can’t look away Mark, you look so divine…” Jaebum lets out another groan.

This is bad. So bad. He’s reacting so strongly to Mark. Wanting. Needing. How’s he supposed to go back to before? To pretend this didn’t happen? How is he not going to see Mark like this? Looking this breathtaking. Begging so sweetly for him and making him crave more of him. How’s he supposed to resist? He’s supposed to help Mark through this imprint; not get attached himself. But the thought of them parting after this. Of Mark moving on with some other guy...oh it has him growing jealous so fast. 

“Who else has seen you like this?”

Mark is suddenly on his back with Jaebum caging him in as he continues to stroke him. The look he’s giving him right now is so heated and possessive that has Mark reacting more. He’s become so needy that it took over him being shy and as he chases more of Jaebum’s touch, he can’t help but answer his question,

“N-none...just you...don’t want no one else…”

It feels so good. His body is on fire and every nerve alive as Jaebum surrounds him. Touches him. And he’s so close. So fucking close-

Jaebum stills at those words as he realizes what’s happening. Mark whimpers and is about to cry as he begs,

“No! Don’t stop! Please! I’ll be good...so good for you...alpha please!”

It’s the imprint. That’s right. This was Jaebum’s fault. The reason Mark is reacting to him. Crying out right now and saying what Jaebum would want to hear. Jaebum made Mark like this with the imprint. If the imprint wasn’t there, Mark wouldn’t be in this situation. He wouldn’t be wanting Jaebum’s touch. Begging for him. He’s only making things worse and he just caused a huge problem for himself.

His heart clenches in pain but he picks up on his ministrations. Mark is so worked up that with Jaebum stroking him again, Mark is about to tip over the edge,

“Mmm...Jae...gonna cum...gonna...alpha..alpha---”

And Jaebum can’t help it. Watching Mark cling to him as he orgasms and leaves him breathless. As he finds himself going over the edge right along with him---

Mark stills as the moment he touches Jaebum, he hears him letting out a long moan and holding him tightly. Mark’s eyes go wide as he feels something liquid hot against his hand and finds that Jaebum is cumming! Was he already having a wet dream?! Mark is quick to pull his hand away and doesn’t know what to do now when something licks Mark’s foot under the covers and he yelps loudly. 

Jaebum jerks awake and hears a bark before he can register where he is just to find Coco wedging her way between them. He ends up moving to give her room and winces as he feels the sticky mess happening in his pants now. He gasps as he recalls the wet dream and looks to Mark but finds him distracted by Coco.

“Coco! What did I tell you about licking my feet! You know I’m super ticklish!” he says while picking Coco up and placing her in his lap.

Jaebum takes that chance to sneak to the bathroom where Mark looks up at the sound of the door closing behind him. Ah, he must’ve realized he had a wet dream and is trying to be discrete about it and doesn’t know Mark knows. So Mark won’t mention it and then there'll be no awkward tension between them. See? Problem solved. 

“Thank you, Coco!” Mark smiles happily and boops her nose.

She looks at him with a curious tilt to her head as she has no idea what he’s thanking her for. But she’s been missing Mark and wanting his love and affection so she’ll take the praise all day!

Meanwhile Jaebum has a major problem of his own as he’s leaned against the back of the door. Where the memories of the wet dream are still fresh in his mind as well as drying into his skin and stirring up emotions he didn’t know he had formed from deep within. Why was such a dream affecting him? It didn’t really happen. He should be able to forget it and move on. But he can’t. His heart beats a steady rhythm that tells him he can’t. Why? Why now? Mark was like another brother to him. Key word, was. And now...now he can’t help but see him differently and he can’t go back. Romantically. Sexually. Physically. Mentally. All of him. The whole package. 

He wants Mark

But his wet dream reminded him of the reality…

That Mark would only want him cause of the imprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very realistic dreams all the time that are mostly anxious and nightmares but they feel so damn real like I'm not actually sleeping and I'm there in the dream! Now we have poor Jaebum catching feelings for Mark but it's during the wrong time because of the imprinting so he thinks Mark would no way see him as anything but a brotherly figure. Boy, these two are gonna torture themselves through this journey. Can anyone guess how dinner is gonna go down? Not to mention Mark is gonna have to take a shower/bath at one point here...hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes. i didn't get much sleep. Please enjoy anyway!

The sound of the shower is heard as Youngjae pops his head into the bedroom. He finds Mark engulfed in blankets as Coco snuggles with him.

“Hey you,” Youngjae greets softly and Mark looks toward him without lifting his head.

“Hey,” Mark smiles back tiredly.

Youngjae comes further into the room and sits on the edge of the bed next to him.

“How are you feeling?” Youngjae asks.

“Tired,” Mark says, “But better.”

“How long has he been taking a shower for? I should go get him-” Youngjae starts to get up but Mark stops him,

“No, it’s ok. He hasn’t been gone long.”

Mark doesn’t want to interrupt Jaebum having a moment to himself. He already has to practically babysit him so anytime he needs a moment, Mark wants to give him one. Even if it makes him a little weak. But he’s got Jaebum’s scent surrounding him and curling up where he laid, it made him feel better and sedated like. Like he’s floating on cloud nine. Youngjae takes in Mark’s happy smile,

“You’re really enjoying yourself there.”

“Maybe,” Mark says back to Youngjae’s light teasing as he’s too warm and happy at the moment to shy away from the topic.

Youngjae’s the only one who knows about his feelings for Jaebum.

“I’m really sorry about this morning. If I had known about the imprinting I wouldn’t have done it. I just knew how much you missed him and thought I’d surprise you,” Youngjae’s expression goes sad.

Coco is quick to lick at his hand to help provide comfort while still snuggling close to Mark.

“Don’t be. I loved the surprise. It’s my body that ruined everything. Even though Suga hyung wouldn’t tell me back then I had a feeling it was something like this but I thought it had gone away and I was good. And maybe it really was going away until Jaebum suddenly showed up and it all came back tenfold again. Maybe if Jaebum stayed away longer before coming back then none of this would’ve happened probably…”

Already Mark misses Jaebum and he’s literally only in the next room. It’s only been like five minutes and yet Mark aches for him. And he refuses to call out for him and sound clingy. This stupid imprinting is causing way too many problems, especially the growing one in his heart. He should’ve gotten over Jaebum. He should’ve been able to move on even if his body couldn’t. Even after hearing Jaebum say he doesn’t see Mark as a mate at all. He needs to stop but it’s so hard when you’re literally stuck with the person you’re in love with twenty four seven. But could he really? Jaebum was gone for six years with no contact and Mark wasn’t able to move on so how he expects to move on after this is not happening. 

“You still have feelings for him,” Youngjae says simply.

Not as in shock but as it is fact. It took a long time for Mark to tell him about his feelings but Youngjae always knew. From how much he would blush and get shy with Jaebum. With how his eyes would light up so bright and that smile would come out. How Jaebum could get him to giggle so easily. How Jaebum was the first alpha he would call if he didn’t feel safe. Like that time his car broke down, instead of calling his older brother first, he called Jaebum. How he would instantly go toward Jaebum if he was around or in the room. How he would always ask about him, even when Jaebum was in the military. Mark always wanted to know. Was always interested in what he liked or was doing. Since day one, all the way back when Mark was little, he loved Jaebum. Wanted to hold his hand. Wanted to have his attention. Wanted to be close. And Youngjae was there on graduation night where they were all supposed to be smiling and having fun at the party in the little rundown diner but Mark has excused himself and ended up crying in the bathroom where Youngjae held him. It made Mark cry harder because it reminded him of his last interaction with Jaebum and the hug that felt way too short as his scent had already rubbed off his clothing. Mark loved his brother so much as it is clear his feelings didn’t waver one bit while Jaebum was gone. Mark just became better at hiding it since Jaebum wasn’t around. 

It hurt Youngjae to see him have to go through this.

“Youngjae,” Mark starts but the door to the bathroom was opening as the shower had stopped a moment ago.

The two stop and look to see Jaebum walk out in some sweats with no shirt on as a towel was wrapped around his neck and his hair still dripping a bit. Instantly, Mark can’t look away as Jaebum is just standing there nonchalantly but Mark sees perfection of an alpha whose body he really wanted to worship right now. Fuck.

Youngjae can see Mark checking out his brother and that lip biting. It wouldn’t be long before his scent would spike in arousal so Youngjae takes the liberty of helping his best friend out by taking out a shirt and throwing it at Jaebum’s chest,

“Come on bro, you didn’t even dry your hair off all the way!”

Youngjae is up and taking the towel as Jaebum puts the shirt on before he lets Youngjae help dry his hair.

“I was getting to that before I ran out of time! I didn’t want to be away from Mark too long,” Jaebum huffs out as he stands there sulking.

Mark can’t help but giggle now at Jaebum being cute and Youngjae taking the towel away to show off Jaebum’s hair all over the place. It has Mark laughing more and Jaebum looks in the mirror to see before he’s laughing himself and fixing it. Youngjae can’t help but laugh a bit himself before trying to dodge the towel as Jaebum took it and was ready to playfully hit him with it.

“It was a great look on you,” Youngjae smiles before going back to sit on the bed.

Coco barks and gets all playful as she bounces back and forth between the two. Jaebum plays a little with her as she chases his hand while he looks to Mark,

“You ok? I wasn’t gone too long was I?”

With Jaebum back in the room, Mark felt the urge to be touched by him grow stronger that he’s already subconsciously reaching out for him. Jaebum stops playing with Coco and takes Mark’s hand. Mark can feel his warmth and the energy coming back to him.

“Much better,” Mark admits and Jaebum smiles at how cute Mark is.

How he’s all snuggled up in the blankets and not wanting to leave his bed. It makes Jaebum elated for a second as he almost forgets its the imprint making Mark like his scent and wanting to be in his den. And when that hits him, he has to hold back the emotions wanting to come forth. 

“YIEN!” Jackson’s voice is heard before he bursts into the room.

“Oh lord, I forgot to tell you guys that while we were waiting for you to wake up, Jinyoung went to the store with Jackson. But Suga ended up tagging along and long story short, him and Jackson got into the alcohol and both went through target drunk.”

“Look what I brought you to cheer you up, Markie!” Jackson hollers as he’s cradling some black material of some kind in his arms.

“Why are you holding it like that?” Jaebum asks curiously before the three spot bright yellow and the next second Jackson is grinning from ear to ear,

“Because...rubber duckies!”

He flings his arms and a bunch of little toy rubber duckies are flying and raining down everywhere before Jackson moves the material in his hands and holds it out for them to see,

“It’s your favorite hoodie you sleep in every night!”

Mark instantly flushes as he recognizes that hoodie. Suga must’ve put it in with the things he brought over without knowing whose hoodie it actually belonged too.

“I thought I lost that hoodie forever!” Jaebum gasps in shock as he goes to grab it but Jackson snatches it back,

“No, this is Markiepooh’s. It’s his security blanket. He can’t sleep without it.”

Jaebum stills at that as Jackson moves past him and hands it over to Mark. Mark takes it with grabby hands as he can’t resist holding the hoodie in his hands but is blushing more and more as Jaebum’s eyes land on him.

“Mark did you take my hoodie?” he asks and Mark bites his lip shyly,

“I um...you had left it over at the house one day and I meant to give it back the next day but I ended up spilling something on it…and then you know...life happens.”

Mark was no way gonna say that while wearing that hoodie he ended up going into heat that day and came all over it like some horny bitch. He did get the stains out thank god but he couldn’t part with it. Like Jackson said, it became like a security blanket and he found it hard to sleep unless he wore it. He’s also not gonna mention the other clothing he has slowly taken over the years especially when his heat time would come close and he’d make a nest out of. Those remain hidden way deep in the back of his closet and his lips are sealed.

Jaebum can’t help but think how cute Mark is and knowing he wore his hoodie every night especially while he was away...it’s really doing things to him right now.

“Yien missed you lots while you were in the military-” Jackson keeps going and Mark is afraid what else he’s gonna say but luckily Youngjae saves the day once again,

“Jackson, we can’t leave the duckies on the floor in here. They need to go in the bathtub so when Mark takes one later, he won’t be lonely,” he says while leading Jackson to start picking them up.

Jackson gasps, “You’re right! Come on little duckies!”

Jackson stumbles a bit and Youngjae ends up cackling as Jackson about busts his ass but now Jackson is preoccupied for a few moments at least. 

Jaebum moves back close to Mark and the grin on his face won’t leave cause Mark really wants to put it on but is too shy.

“You can put it on you know,” Jaebum says gently.

He’s trying not to sound obvious that he wants Mark to put it on. That he really wants to see it and put Mark in more of his things so Mark will have his scent on him at all times. Shit. He’s got it bad already. 

“You’re not upset?”

Oh god, this was like his dream but with a different situation. Even dream Mark was exactly like real Mark. 

“That you missed me and find my scent comforting? No. Besides, I thought I lost the hoodie and here I found it was taken good care of and it was being worn often. It's very sweet actually and I would like you to keep holding onto it for me and wear it.”

Mark perks up at that before a smile grows on his face at the permission and he’s putting the hoodie on. Knowing Jaebum wasn’t upset with him made him feel much better about keeping it and hearing him say he should wear it made him feel so happy that he didn’t hesitate to let it engulf him. It’s two sizes bigger than him and instantly Mark feels like Jaebum is hugging him but it’s missing something.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out and Jaebum is too busy trying not to combust on the spot and pounce until he suddenly feels Mark moving and wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

Jaebum stills as Mark nuzzles against him for another moment before moving back and pulling at the hoodie near his neck and lifts it to smell. The smile that comes forth is breathtaking and makes Jaebum’s heart skip a beat as Mark lifts his head and beams at him,

“Now it smells like you again.” 

Oh he’s so screwed…

A loud noise is heard from the bathroom followed by many more noises as the two look to see Jackson getting into the bathtub with the rubber duckies and Youngjae trying to keep a straight face as Jackson attempts to turn on the water.

“Jackson, no! Why are you trying to start a bath now and with yourself in it fully clothed?!”

Youngjae is quick to stop Jackson from turning the water knob as he’s chuckling. 

“But I want to play with the rubber duckies too! Just look at them!” He even holds one up for added effect, “They look just like Jinyoung! How can you resist?! They need to be loved!”

Even when drunk, Jackson is thinking of Jinyoung. 

“How bout you get out and play with the real Jinyoung?” A voice is heard from the bathroom door.

The two look and find Jinyoung propped against the door frame and watching with an amused look.

“Jinyoungie!” Jackson beams all excitedly while stumbling to get out of the tub that Youngjae helps him out of, “You’re back!”

“I never left you dork. I literally was helping Mrs. Lim in the kitchen for two seconds and you took off from the living room like a mad man.”

“I thought you left so I went to look for you when I remembered the rubber duckies for Yien,” Jackson says as he clings to Jinyoung immediately.

Jinyoung pats Jackson’s head fondly as he sighs, “Remind me to not leave you alone with Suga hyung so I won’t find you two challenging the other in the middle of the alcohol aisle on who can outdrink the other.” 

“But hyung was sad over Yien having to leave the coop so I was trying to cheer him up by opening a bottle of wine and then one thing led to the next and then you appeared!” 

“I’m honestly surprised we weren't banned from there.”

“What? We’re banned from the tar-shea?!”

Youngjae is dying in laughter at Jackson’s pronunciation of target like it was some fancy place as Jinyoung leads Jackson out of the bathroom,

“No, we can still go there but not until you’re sober and don’t want to buy out all the rubber ducks again.”

“They were for Yien! I wanted the big one but they were sold out!”

“It wouldn’t be able to fit in this house much less the bathtub,” Jinyoung tries to reason.

“If we got a pool then it would.”

“Discuss this with Bam and Yugyeom at dinner where this pool will be coming from.”

“You dig it, duh,” Jackson says as he’s being led out the bedroom door.

“Oh right, how silly of me,” Jinyoung smiles at Jackson’s adorableness before glancing over his shoulder,

“Time for dinner guys. Please hurry before Suga hyung cries again. Yugyeom has been trying his best to console him but he wants Mark.”

“He’s acting like Mark is leaving forever. He’s literally right down the road and Mark’s been coming over here practically every day so I don’t know why he thinks this is any different.” Youngjae informs them as he picks up Coco and stands by the bed.

“Hyung is a very soft and caring person on the inside,” Mark smiles as he wants to go see his brothers.

“Can you walk?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods, though he appreciates Jaebum holding his hand out for him and takes it.

Coming to a stand, Mark feels that warm and pleasant feeling running through him as Jaebum is touching him and still holding his hand. Man, he should’ve lied and said he wasn’t so maybe Jaebum won’t let go as soon as they go to walk. Such a great idea thought of too late. So Mark prepares for Jaebum to let go as he goes to move but finds Jaebum intertwining their fingers together instead as he remains close. It takes Mark by surprise and looks up to find Jaebum still looking at him,

“Just in case since I did part with you to take a shower.”

There Jaebum goes being such a gentleman again. And Jaebum didn’t want to let go just yet. He wanted to keep Mark close to him but he doesn’t let that part out and keeps that to himself instead. 

Mark nods with a little smile and they head downstairs to join for dinner. They find Jinyoung trying to get Jackson to sit down when he ends up pulled into Jackson’s lap. Jinyoung ends up giving up as Jackson is like an octopus and doesn’t let go but hey at least he’s staying in one spot now. Bam snorts at that while Mrs. Lim moves about to put things on the dinner table,

“Ah boys! I’m so glad you can join. I hope you have an appetite. Jinyoung, Youngjae and I made a lot of food.”

Yugyeom makes a happy noise at all the smells while Suga pouts next to him,

“You told me Mark would be here.”

“I’m right here, hyung,” Mark lets out and Suga perks up before more tears are welling up in his eyes,

“Mark! Come to hyung!” he makes grabby hands toward him.

Jaebum has to fight the urge of jealousy and pull Mark back to him as Mark lets go of his hand to go to Suga. The two hug and the next thing they know, both Mark and Yugyeom are being pulled together to try and sit in Suga’s lap at the same time,

“My little brothers...your hyung loves you two so much!”

“Yes, we know,” Bam gets out between laughing as Yugyeom is struggling to not be taking down to the floor with Suga’s iron grip. 

Mark is giggling away before he finds Mrs. Lim detaches the two from Suga and for them all to sit properly,

“Your brothers need to eat now and we can snuggle later. Jhope will even be there.”

Suga perks up at this and gives a goofy drunk smile before he takes notice of Jaebum sitting down next to Mark and practically growls,

“You!”

He picks up the butter knife and is ready to throw down when Mark gently takes the knife from his hand and intertwines their fingers together instead,

“Won’t you eat with me, hyung?” he asks sweetly.

And just like that Suga goes from wanting to murder to doing what Mark wants to do. Yugyeom smiles at his two brothers,

“Now let's dig in!” Bam exclaims.

Things are going smoothly. No more fussing. Just loud laughter and smiles all around as conversation flows freely and they’re all having a great time. All till Youngjae asks an innocent question of,

“Did you actually fall asleep too or were you awake the whole time?”

Jaebum is just enjoying him after being away from his loved ones for so long. Just wrapped up in their loving atmosphere where he can let his guard down and be him with no worries. That while he’s taking another bite of the delicious food, he nods as he replies with,

“I dreamt of Mark-”

He manages to stop himself before saying more but it's already too late. A fork clatters onto a plate as silence follows. Oh god...oh god, oh god! He’s freaking out on the inside for he almost fucked up and said he had a wet dream of Mark! Where Mark isn’t aware he had! 

“Really now?” Jinyoung asks with sass as Bam is smirking,

“What kind of dream?” he teases with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Bam,” Youngjae kicks him underneath the table and Bam lets out a loud, ‘Ow!’ as he rubs his shin,

“I was just kidding!”

“Just a dream,” Jaebum gets out as he’s blushing in embarrassment and not looking Mark’s way.

Mrs. Lim is hiding a smile behind her glass while Yugyeom is laughing at Jackson’s statement,

“Were you two doing something badass? Like fighting crime? Or in like a different reality? I dreamt I was a wolf one time and Jinyoung was a fox.”

“I can see that,” Yugyeom gets out between laughing.

But Suga, oh Suga is not happy and is already reaching for the knives again,

“First you imprint on my baby brother and now you’re dreaming about him? Oh, you’re dead meat!”

But before he can get out of the chair, someone comes and takes the knife from him,

“Now, now, Suga, we can’t ruin the good food with blood,” Mrs Lim comments.

Suga knows how hard Mrs. Lim worked on the food and plops back down in the chair.

“After dinner then you’ll be dead meat.”

Jaebum isn’t even worried about the threat as he’s trying to calm his fast beating heart of what he almost exposed just then. Maybe Suga should take him out to put him out of his misery and keep his feelings from growing more. Jackson ends up taking everyone’s attention as he leans too far back in the chair that the legs break and him and Jinyoung about fall to the ground. Jaebum welcomes the distraction but right when he was beginning to calm down, he feels something touch his thigh. Glancing down he finds it’s a hand and not just any hand.

It’s Mark’s hand…

That’s slowly massaging along his inner thigh and dangerously getting close to a more private area. And Mark isn’t even aware of how this is affecting him. That Mark is most likely doing this to try and comfort him but it’s doing more than just that…

Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Don’t get---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see that coming? Huh? Did you? :D Will Jaebum pop a boner in the middle of dinner? How is Mark reacting knowing Jaebum had a wet dream about him?! Will Jackson break more things accidentally? When will Mark enjoy a nice bubble bath with all the rubber duckies?! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again if they're any mistakes. It's been another long day. Enjoy!

Jaebum’s been through many things throughout his military career. Talking about from boot camp all the way to the desert and even to the swamp area. Down to constant battlefields and being on the frontline with the enemy charging at him. He’s endured many things that people couldn’t and yet here he is sitting at the dinner table and coming undone from a simple touch. From one person by the name of Mark Tuan and this person doesn’t even realize the effect he has on him. And Jaebum has seen many beautiful women from around the world who have tried to get a reaction out of him and couldn’t. But the funny thing is, Mark isn’t even looking. He’s not trying to do this to him but you guessed it…

Jaebum pops a boner.

Meanwhile Mark is having an internal crisis of his own as Jaebum said he dreamt about him. He had a wet dream of HIM! He doesn’t know how to take this information. That means Jaebum is attracted to him right? Or was he hearing things? Did he just hear what he wanted to hear? What if he just had a dream of Mark before it switched to some woman? I mean dreams tend to be weird and flip and change around all the time…

But what if he really did have a wet dream about him? It wouldn’t be due to the imprint would it? No, it doesn’t affect alphas. Just omegas for omegas can’t claim alphas like they can to them. So that meant Jaebum was attracted to him at least sexually. But it could also be due to the fact that Jaebum hasn’t been with someone in years and with them cuddling in their sleep, his brain could’ve just had a very weird and fucked up way of just throwing Mark in there cause Mark remembers he had a weird dream of Jackson one time many many years ago that he will never speak of and had him fucked up for a good while cause why brain? Why?!

Ok, now he’s just working himself up. He needs to stop thinking and just focus on something else. Like how he’s subconsciously reaching out and trying to provide comfort for Jaebum for he knows what it’s like to have a wet dream. What guy doesn’t? It can be embarrassing especially if noticed by a loved one and let's face it, nine times out of ten, mothers know. Cause what teenage boy is gonna do laundry at three in the morning? And trying to stuff down the dirty underwear to the bottom of the dirty clothes isn’t gonna get rid of the problem either. Well, in Mark’s case, it was his older brother who caught him trying to clean his bed sheets but Mark isn’t gonna go into too much more detail here--

Mark’s hand soothingly slides up Jaebum’s inner thigh and bumps something that has Mark frowning a bit cause this was different than the firm muscle he was massaging before. Moving his hand around, he feels along and finds it to be hard but the tip is bulbous and--

Mark’s hand stops right away as his eyes grow wide. Oh dear god, please tell him he was not---

This whole time, Mark wasn’t even looking as he had just reached underneath the table and rested his hand where he could reach easily to try and soothe Jaebum when he probably should’ve been paying attention to exactly where his hand had been heading. And now finally turning his head away from Jackson’s crying over breaking the chair and the loud chaos happening, he looks down toward Jaebum’s lap and--

Oh

Oh fuck

With Jaebum wearing sweats, it wasn’t doing much to hide his growing problem that Mark can’t look away from. That’s definitely Jaebum’s cock outline that’s resting heavily against his thigh now. The same cock that Mark had just been subconsciously massaging! 

Mark’s head shoots up so he isn’t caught staring anymore but it just makes it worse for him as he takes in Jaebum with his hand shielding his face from the others as he’s trying hard to school how Mark’s touch was sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. With his head turned toward Mark, Mark has a perfect view of Jaebum’s aroused face and those wild and passionate eyes that are locking onto his now. 

He must be dreaming. He’s the one having a wet dream now cause hot damn!

Mark is distracted by Jaebum’s expression and eyes that he subconsciously squeezes his hand and Jaebum has to bite his lip to stop the groan from escaping and oh shit! His hand was still where it wasn’t supposed to be! 

Mark instantly flushes as he retracts his hand so fast that he ends up hitting his funny bone on the table and hisses out in pain. 

“Mark are you ok?” Mrs. Lim’s voice is heard as now everyone’s attention is on him and their direction.

Crap! He needs to divert their attention away from Jaebum and this embarrassing situation.

“I-I’m fine. Sorry,” Mark is quick to apologize with a shy smile.

“Do I need to kiss it to make it better?” Jackson asks as he immediately stops crying over the broken chair as Mark is hurt.

“No, I’m fine, really,” Mark tries to stop Jackson but Jackson is already up and coming closer.

This is the perfect time for Jinyoung and Yugyeom to try and clean up the mess Jackson caused so no one is stopping him but Mark is panicking along with Jaebum.

“Why do you get to kiss his wounds? I was the one that kissed over their bandaged boo boos,” Suga protests as Jackson gets closer.

Mark and Jaebum breathe out a sigh of relief as Jackson is now in a heated debate with Suga. But then things escalate again when Youngjae goes to reach over the table toward them. You can see Jaebum’s, ‘Oh shit’ face before Mark is leaning over faster to block Jaebum’s lap from view,

“Wait, you’ll get your sleeve in his drink,” Mark says and Youngjae looks down to see Mark was right.

“Oh, how sweet of you,” Youngjae smiles as he checks Mark’s elbow.

“See? All good,” Mark does with the most neutral expression he can while on the inside he is totally freaking out because that was so close! 

Youngjae is satisfied and Mark thinks the coast will be clear now but then Bam manages to distract Suga and Jackson from their debate as he exclaims,

“We almost forgot about the dessert!”

Mrs. Lim perks up at that and starts to move toward them to head back to the kitchen along with Jinyoung as he carries parts of the broken chair and Yugyeom follows with the rest of it. And really, Jaebum would most likely be fine if he just scoots his chair in more for the table to cover him but when you’re panicking you think like Mark and what does Mark do? Well, he feels responsible for accidentally giving Jaebum a boner so instead of sitting back down in his seat, he moves and sits right in Jaebum’s lap. Right smack on his boner.

Jaebum’s hands come to grip on Mark’s body. One on his hip and the other on his thigh as he warns Mark to not move an inch. And Mark wants to do just that but he can’t help it. When his shyness and anxiety kicks in, he fidgets. But luckily he fidgets after the three walk past him and Youngjae is looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Cause he swore he heard a noise come from Jaebum who is now hiding his face against Mark’s shoulder as Mark leans back to provide more cover after practically grinding his ass on Jaebum’s cock.

“Sorry, I felt a little weak again,” Mark manages to get out.

He doesn’t know how he’s functioning right now as his mind will not stop going back to the situation at hand or rather against his ass. 

“Maybe you guys shouldn’t risk sitting apart then for a while,” Bam worries.

“My brother has been away for so long and your still recovering from earlier today,” Youngjae adds.

Jaebum can feel Suga’s glare through Mark but he has more things to worry about like keeping Mark still and not exposing he popped a boner. God, why does he keep landing himself in such embarrassing situations all of a sudden? Was this karma for imprinting on Mark? And poor Mark. Even after realizing what he accidentally caused, he feels obligated to protect him from further embarrassment. He’s really too sweet. But if he keeps smelling his scent and Mark keeps grinding his ass against him, he’s gonna snap dammit! Why couldn’t the military have taught him how to endure Mark Tuan?! Then again, the last time he saw Mark, he was still that adorable dorky kid just graduating high school. Now he’s fully matured into a beautiful omega that was still adorable but breathtakingly sexy.

The three come back as Jackson is beating on the table in excitement for the dessert and of course torture time for Jaebum is yet to be over as there has to be ice cream and waffle cones. Melting vanilla ice cream that Mark doesn’t hesitate to lick from the side of the waffle cone as he’s the first one to get the tasty dessert. 

Jaebum is not gonna make it.

He turns down the dessert as the others joyfully take theirs as the conversation flows again. Jackson is actually quiet for once as he doesn’t want to waste a drop of ice cream so he must concentrate hard on not dropping the cone. And Jaebum might’ve been able to tell you what the others were talking about but he was too busy not being able to look away from Mark. Who is now leaned back against with his back flush with his chest with a front row seat view of Mark lapping at the ice cream and sucking on his fingers to get the melted ice cream off. It’s not helping that Mark is all smiles and giggling at whatever conversation is happening before those pillowy lips practically kiss the ice cream before parting and that tongue slips out to get a taste.

Jaebum swallows hard and he knows from Mark’s little noise he lets out that he can feel how Jaebum’s cock had throbbed and is still very much hard against his ass. How Jaebum is trying so hard to control himself but his one hand on Mark’s thigh digs in and his other hand slips from Mark’s hip to grip his other thigh. No one notices how Mark’s eyelashes flutter and his lips part in a silent gasp as Jaebum’s hips jerk up and he grinds against Mark while holding him down in place. 

And Jaebum can’t help it. Dammit, Mark reacts so beautifully. It makes him want to do more. To get more noises out of him. To touch him more and make a mess out of him---

“It’s gonna drip, Mark,” Jaebum speaks into his ear.

Mark shivers with how deep his voice was. The ice cream is steadily sliding down the cone as Mark sees it and leans in to catch it before it can drip down onto his favorite hoodie. He doesn’t want to get any stains on it so he’s moving all around the cone before going up and sucking on the top as he takes all the ice cream into his mouth while keeping a firm grip on the cone. 

Jaebum’s losing control due to an ice cream cone.

From how Mark releases the ice cream and some saliva and cream bead at the corners of his mouth. With how Mark reacts when Jaebum lifts a thumb to swipe at his mouth and Mark instinctively parts his mouth more. As those bright blue eyes open and Jaebum can already imagine if Mark was down on his knees right now. Looking up at him as he’s pulling off Jaebum’s cock before wrapping those pretty lips back over the head like he’s doing to the ice cream right now---

Mark sets the ice cream cone down into an empty bowl before moving back and trying to bury his face into Jaebum’s shirt the best he can since he can’t turn his whole body. Jaebum can see him flushed all the way to his ears. Can feel him shivering and how he’s wrapping his arms around his neck as Mark whispers so only he can hear,

“Bummie...the bathroom…” he tries to get out.

Mark’s mind is short circuiting as Jaebum’s scent and warmth continue to surround him. As his body is reacting to Jaebum’s heated gaze and touch that he can’t stop himself from growing hot. From becoming aroused himself, especially as Jaebum’s hands were man handling him and keeping him against that cock that Mark can’t stop thinking about now. Just like how he can’t stop thinking about the alpha doing very bad and naughty things to him. 

Jaebum can pick up on Mark’s scent getting sweeter. Can feel his thighs trembling underneath the palms of his hands. Oh this was dangerous. He’s reacting to him. Reacting to the imprint he put on him. This is exactly what Jaebum wanted to avoid and yet he couldn’t and he himself is losing control. And with Mark telling him to take him to the bathroom…

Everyone finally stops and notices them,

“Is everything ok?” Mrs. Lim asks in worry as Mark keeps his face buried in Jaebum’s shoulder and his arms wrapped around his neck.

“Wanna take a bath,” Mark comes out with a lie to the others that Jaebum picks up on and goes along with it.

“He feels tired again so I’m gonna take him upstairs to get in a bath and then back to bed,” Jaebum says and the others understand.

“The rubber duckies will make everything better!” Jackson reassures.

“You better take care of him properly and no looking!” Suga warns.

“We’ll clean up down here, don’t worry about us,” Youngjae says

“If you’re up to it later, we can snuggle and watch old cartoons,” Yugyeom says to cheer Mark up.

“We love you Mark, we’ll come check on you tomorrow ok?” Jinyoung says and Mark nods.  
“Wrap yourself around my front,” Jaebum gently instructs Mark as he lets go of him long enough for Mark to fully turn around and face him.

With Mark latched to his front, it blocks anything from view and Mark clings tighter and bites his lip with the movement.

“Poor thing,” Bam pouts as he watches Jaebum carry Mark out of the dining room and toward the stairs.

The others are completely clueless of what took place or what might take place once they make it to the bathroom…

Mark can’t help the tiny noise that comes out halfway up the stairs. As the movement causes sweet friction against his cock while it rubs against Jaebum’s. It doesn’t help that Jaebum is just holding him up with ease and with only one arm underneath him for purchase just in case he needs to react. It just shows how strong he is. And Mark has seen him topless now and can feel those muscles rippling and flexing with each movement. Oh, he wants Jaebum so bad. So fucking bad. Why couldn’t this be different? Why couldn’t they already be dating or together? Why does it have to be like this? 

“Bummie,” Mark pants out with a needy whine that goes straight to Jaebum’s cock,

“I’m sorry, we’re almost there,” Jaebum manages to get out as he’s struggling to remain in control. 

“But I can’t…”

All the teasing. All the actual touching. Feeling Jaebum against him like this when it’s only ever been in his dreams. And of course the imprint making him react so strongly that Mark can’t help it. He’s gonna cum in his pants like a horny teenager.

“Stop...please…”

Jaebum makes it upstairs and stops as he feels Mark dig nails into his shoulders and sounds like he’s about to cry. 

“I...can...walk...myself…” Mark is shaking in Jaebum’s hold as he tries to get down.

“When you’re shaking like this? Mark, the bedroom is just down the hall, I can easily carry you there,” Jaebum gets out as he grows worried now.

“I’m...fine…” Mark breathes heavily as Jaebum lets him be set down on his feet but the moment he does, his legs try and give out.

Luckily, Jaebum kept a steady grip on him with his arm around his waist to keep him from falling. 

“See?” 

Mark whines as he clings to Jaebum’s front and buries his face against his chest. Jaebum smelled so good that all Mark wants to do is climb him and beg him to take him. To have the love of his life just claim him---

Jaebum attempts to lift Mark up again but Mark protests,

“No...don’t…”

Mark struggles and Jaebum ends up caging Mark against the wall as Mark is getting worked up,

“Hey, it’s ok. Mark, really--”

Mark is crying now, “It’s not...it’s not...cause if you take me into the bedroom I can’t...I can’t tell you what I might do...I won’t be able to stop myself...”

Tears are falling down Mark’s face as he’s trying to resist the strong urges. As his heart tells him he shouldn’t even if his body is fully onboard with this. Cause Jaebum may be attracted to him sexually but he doesn’t have his heart--

Mark finds his wrists against the wall as Jaebum has a grip on them and their faces are mere inches away from each other now. Mark’s breath hitches as he sees Jaebum’s eyes flash before that deep soothing voice asks while those wild and passionate eyes look at him with such hunger and desire,

“What might you do, Mark?” 

Jaebum’s leg is in between with his one thigh pressing against his groin. Mark shivers and can’t look away from Jaebum. From his alpha.

“I might break the promise…”

“You might or you will?” Jaebum’s voice gets lower, deeper as he leans in further and their breaths are mixing. 

As Mark’s heart is beating so hard against his rib cage and every fiber of his being is screaming for this man before him. This was so dangerous. The fine line is stretching thin but neither can stop. Don’t want it to stop. They can’t take it anymore. The tension between them. The fire that’s been ignited…

“Take me to the bedroom and find out,” Mark’s eyes flash right back. 

He’s giving Jaebum full permission. That this was his chance to back out now before Mark’s last ounce of self control goes out the window. And what does Jaebum do? 

“Don’t tease me, baby,” 

before he’s capturing Mark’s lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see that coming? What will happen next? What will this do to both of them? Will the rubber duckies ever be used?! Will the two ever confess or just continue to go down this rabbit hole? Until next time! :D 
> 
> P.S. please let me know how much of a cockblocker I am as I left this on such a cliffhanger. Not my fault though guys, I ran out of time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Smut Smut Hope you enjoy!

They’re literally just up the stairs where anyone could come up and catch them but the two are already so lost in the other. Where lips keep meeting in a passionate kiss that’s growing heated by the second. 

“Jaebum,” Mark says it with a needy noise following it before Jaebum chases after his lips once more.

It’s addicting. Just one taste and they’re going crazy. And Jaebum wants to devour Mark. Shows it by his bruising kiss that has Mark going weak and yearning for more. And Mark wants to touch back. He wants to pull this man impossibly closer and latch on and never let go. But currently Jaebum is still holding him by his wrists and its riling Mark up more with need.

Where Jaebum’s lips cover his once again and Mark feels his body tingle with bliss and craves more. The fire growing inside of him that Mark can’t help how Jaebum is making him feel. Making him react.

His hips jerk and Mark moans into another kiss as his lips part and Jaebum groans as he can feel Mark grinding against his thigh. Can feel how he’s making Mark lose control and it's so damn hot. And when Mark bites at his lips needily, Jaebum is losing it himself that he’s releasing his hands just so he can run them down Mark’s body before gripping Mark’s hips possessively and encouraging Mark to continue to grind against him. Mark instantly wraps his arms around Jaebum’s shoulders and digs his fingers into the back of his hair as he shows he wants more of Jaebum. That he can’t get enough of his kisses and demands more. 

Jaebum loves it. Loves how it makes him feel so wanted. So desired. And that Mark is just as passionate as he is. That he has Mark so needy caged in against the wall and his own heart is about to burst with how much Mark is making him react. Making him feel. How right this is when it should be wrong. Where this shouldn’t be happening but Jaebum is in paradise and he doesn’t want to leave. He wants to take Mark deeper with him where it’ll just be the two of them. Where nothing can tear them apart or have the harsh reality set in--

Jaebum’s hands move to grip Mark’s ass and lift up at the same time as Mark doesn’t hesitate to latch on and wrap his legs around Jaebum and now both are groaning as their cocks rub against each other again. 

“Mark,” Jaebum can barely get out before lips are parting and tongues are meeting next. 

The taste of vanilla and the coolness of Mark’s tongue from the ice cream is now melting into a hot mess that Jaebum is never gonna be able to think about vanilla ice cream the same. It’s going to always make him think of Mark and what occurred at the dining table all the way to this moment.

Jaebum can’t take it anymore. He needs Mark sprawled out on the bed right now before he tries to do it here. 

Forcing himself to part for the moment, he can already hear Mark’s needy whine as he tries to draw him back in. Can see how wrecked Mark already looks with his pupils blow, face flushed with heavy panting and those lips kiss bitten. Fuck, he’s so damn beautiful and sexy.

“Gotta get to the bedroom,” Jaebum says though he can’t help it either and has to kiss him again. 

And again. And again. And...fuck, now they’re grinding against the other with the wall’s support. It’s so hot. So dangerous. So good. And as Mark’s growing louder and his body is trembling in his hold, Jaebum realizes Mark had been so close earlier. That he had tried to stop it before he came in his pants and damn if that didn’t turn him on more and pushing him faster toward the edge himself,

“Were you gonna cum, baby? Just like now? You were gonna cum because of me?”

Mark lets out one moan after the next as his expression shows how close he is to cumming,

“Bummie…”

“The front of your pants are so soaked like the back is. Letting me know how good I’m making you feel. How wet you are,” Jaebum continues and Mark is gonna lose it with this dirty talk.

“I wanna see it, wanna feel you pulsing as I bring you over the edge-”

“Please...bedroom…” Mark begs and Jaebum is cursing cause he can’t take it either.

He pulls Mark closer to him as he moves off from the wall and strides toward the bedroom. Mark doesn’t make it easier for him as he lets out one needy noise after the next and is currently attacking his neck with kisses and little bites that make Jaebum want to put Mark down on the nearest surface and fuck him--

The door is pushed open with his foot before being closed and the next thing Mark knows, his back is hitting the bed and he’s watching Jaebum throwing his shirt off to land somewhere.

“Jae,” Mark can’t even finish saying his name before a moan comes out as Jaebum is shoving down his sweats too and his cock springs free. 

Mark totally loves what he’s seeing as that look he’s giving him now makes Jaebum want to pounce and it’s not helping that Mark is biting and licking his lips while looking at him like he is. And Mark doesn’t even realize he’s touching himself. That he’s gripping and squeezing himself through his pants as he doesn’t look away once. That as he’s rubbing against himself and spreading his legs to let Jaebum come closer, that he wants this. He wants Jaebum so damn much. 

Mark’s breath hitches and his chest rises and falls faster as Jaebum makes his way to him on the bed and those hands are gripping his thighs and pulling him closer. Mark lets out a noise at being man handled that voices his pleasure for it and Jaebum can’t help but smirk at the effect he has on him. Of how damn perfect Mark is.

“Nnn, stop...that look is illegal,” Mark pouts even as his hips jerk up as Jaebum hovers over him and he wants to be touched again.

“Then we’re even cause yours is just as illegal,” Jaebum states as his hands move up to drag Mark’s zipper down.

“Oh fuck…” Mark breathes out as his cock pulses at Jaebum being so close, “Please…”

The button pops next and Mark moans as his pants and underwear are being pulled down and his cock hits the cold air next. But when Jaebum stops and just stares at him, Mark begins to grow shy as he realizes Jaebum has only ever been with girls before. 

“N-no...don’t look,” Mark tries to cover up but Jaebum grabs his wrists and puts them above his head with one hand while the other spreads Mark’s legs apart.

“I’m not done admiring such a divine piece of work,” Jaebum says with a heated gaze zeroing in on Mark’s private regions. 

Mark flushes and trembles under Jaebum’s gaze and it doesn’t help that his cock jerks from Jaebum’s focus and how his hole clenches down on nothing.

“Oh...fuck...that’s hot,” Jaebum voices and he sounds wrecked.

“I-it’s not,” Mark whines but it soon turns into a moan as Jaebum’s hand touches his cock, “Ah...Jae...n-no…”

Precum drips out of the head at the same time more slick leaks out of his hole and covers his thighs and the bed sheets. 

“Oh baby, you have no idea how sexy you are right now...how beautiful. Of the things I want to do to you. Of what you’re doing to me…”

Jaebum lets go of Mark’s wrist before leading one of his hands down to touch him. Mark groans at feeling how hard and hot Jaebum is. How much precum he’s leaking--

“All you, baby.”

Mark can’t help reacting to that pet name and that he was able to get Jaebum aroused like this. That as the two lock eyes again, they can’t help the pull toward the other and soon they were leaning in and lips were meeting with fervor. That both voiced through each kiss of how good they were feeling as they stroked one another. How wet Mark was getting as he can’t even fully wrap his fingers around Jaebum. How Jaebum is pulsing and Mark can feel the veins and how Jaebum is getting closer to the edge with him. And Jaebum is making him feel so good. With kissing him so passionately and stroking him just right--

“Ah!” Mark cries out against Jaebum’s mouth as Jaebum’s other hand slides down and circles his hole. 

His hole clamps down as his body jerks and he thrusts up into Jaebum’s fist,

“Bummie-” 

Mark’s mind blanks as pleasure was rising while Jaebum continues to tease his hole. As Mark breaks free of the kiss as his body was shaking more and more and his moans are getting louder and louder,

“You’re so hot baby. Look at you. Wanting my fingers inside you so bad. Reacting so perfectly...you’re so sensitive...I can’t stop…makes me want to do more...just like in my dream...”

Mark can’t even stroke Jaebum off anymore as he’s getting distracted by Jaebum’s ministrations. By his voice being so deep and aroused as he watches Mark lost in pleasure. Mark still has a hold of him though and he really wants to please Jaebum but he’s making it so hard--

Mark squeezes Jaebum’s cock as he feels Jaebum’s fingers plunge inside his tight heat. Can feel how Jaebum is reacting to him as his cock throbs while Jaebum dives his fingers deeper. As the sounds of how wet Mark is echos out into the room along with Mark’s noises as he’s turning into a huge needy mess.

“Oh...please...don’t stop...don’t...Bummie...Jae...Jae…”

Mark keeps clamping down on his fingers. Trying to pull him in further. His head is thrown back and he’s elongating his neck. He’s not even aware of this. That if the collar wasn’t there, he’d be showing Jaebum the spot he shouldn’t be. That he has no idea what he’s doing to Jaebum. Of how badly Jaebum wants to replace his fingers and put his cock inside Mark instead. Of how he’s fighting with himself right now not to do it. That the urge to claim is growing…

“Cum...cumming...Jaebum!”

Mark’s body convulses as Jaebum doesn’t let up and goes a bit faster. And with stroking him and fingering him at the same time, Mark goes right over the edge and god it was such a sight to see. Of watching him cum all over his hand and soak his fingers. Of him calling out his name in thrones of pleasure. And he can’t help it. He has to do something to stop this urge…

Mark is barely coming down from his orgasm when Jaebum removes his hands. Mark’s eyelashes flutter as his eyes open and he finds Jaebum groaning and stroking himself above him. Instantly, Mark’s cock pulses cause Jaebum is gonna cum on him and that turns him on so much.

“Yeah...cum on me, Bummie...please…I want it…”

“Fuck...baby...what did I tell you about teasing me…” Jaebum groans out as he watches Mark lift his shirt and hoodie out of the way to expose more of him. 

Jaebum bites his lips as he wants to lean down to nip and mess with those perky nipples as well as mark all the way down his body...he wants to do so many things...so many things he shouldn’t...so many things he can’t because of the damn imprint…

But his instincts are telling him that Mark is his. That no one else can have him. And the need to claim is so damn strong that he does something he really shouldn’t…

“Baby...Mark!” Jaebum groans out as he strokes himself a few more times and then he’s shooting his load onto Mark’s hole. 

It takes Mark by surprise but he’s soon moaning out as it was very possessive and he liked that a lot. Especially when Jaebum moves his cock to cum up more on Mark’s cock and stomach. Of watching Jaebum coming undone as he can’t look away from what he just did to Mark. Of how he can’t help but rub his cum over Mark’s body like it’ll dye into his skin and become a claim of its own. 

As Jaebum is coming down from his orgasm he is brought back into reality. But there’s no way he’s going to be able to go back to before. How is he even supposed to let Mark go after the imprint is gone? As he connects eyes with Mark and finds himself getting lost in those bright blue eyes...finds himself falling more and more…

“Kiss?” Mark asks as he isn’t sure it’s allowed now.

Mark’s worried things will go back. That Jaebum will back away and regret this. Because why would Jaebum want him in the first place? He’s always been with women before. Mark must’ve been something new. Something different. Plus, Jaebum hasn’t had a relationship in years. And Mark did start all this even by accident--

Mark is taken from his thoughts as Jaebum leans down and kisses him sweetly,

“You ready for that bath now?”

Mark savours the kiss and almost whines when Jaebum pulls back but takes in his words and nods. He has no idea that Jaebum wants to keep kissing him. That it’s torturing him as well.

“Let me help you,” he says and Mark finds himself being helped to sit up after Jaebum puts his sweats back on.

Mark finds his hoodie and shirt taken off before he’s being scooped up in Jaebum’s arms.

Jaebum isn’t saying anything about what just happened. Are they supposed to pretend it didn’t? Jaebum enters the bathroom and sets a towel down on the toilet lid before helping Mark sit as he gets the bath started.

“How the hell did Jackson expect you to even fit in here with all these things?” Jaebum questions with his eyebrows furrowed and the sound of the water is heard running.

Jaebum was in no way jealous of rubber duckies that would get to be in the same bathtub as Mark as Jaebum has no right to do that even after they were intimate because well...they’re not together. This isn’t them in a nice relationship. It’s only due to the imprint…

He stops himself as his heart clenches in pain. He tries to ignore his instincts of what he really wants to do. How he wants to cuddle with Mark in the bath. Wash his hair as Mark leans back against him. Plant little kisses where he can reach and a whole bunch of other romantic things. 

But no. He can’t and now as Mark is in the bath with bubbles and rubber duckies floating around and softly caressing Mark’s body---

Ok, he’s jealous dammit! 

Jaebum stands up and Mark instantly looks away happily at the rubber duckies to find Jaebum about to leave the bathroom,

“Wait,” Mark gets out.

Fear is hitting him. Like if Jaebum leaves the room he won’t ever come back. Like if he doesn’t do something right now, he’ll never be this close to him again. And it’s selfish. He knows it is but can’t. He can’t let Jaebum go. Not yet...please just a little bit longer. He’s finally leaving his dream. He gets to be with the love of his life and though this will have to end one day...that day isn’t today. Until then, Mark wants to stay in this dream. He wants to cherish every moment he can. So when Jaebum comes back closer to him, Mark latches on and pulls. Jaebum is taken by surprise and finds himself falling forward. He catches himself but it’s already too late as his lower half is in the bathtub and the water and some rubber duckies slosh out. As Jaebum has one hand gripping the tub and the other bracing against the tile as they’re mere inches away from one another again. 

“Didn’t I tell you that if you took me to the bedroom I’d show you what I might do?”

Jaebum’s breath hitches at what Mark’s implying. And the look Mark is giving him with such emotions in those blue eyes. As Mark leans in closer and closer till their lips are almost touching,

“Let me show you more.”

Even if it’s just for now. Please let me love you. Please let me at least pretend to know what it would be like to receive your love. To be yours. 

Mark presses his lips against Jaebum’s with everything he had. For he can’t express it in words but he can show it in action. But when Jaebum doesn’t react back, Mark feels his heart stop as he starts to pull back. He doesn’t get far though as Jaebum is quick to cage him in as both palms of his hands slap the tile. More water sloshes as Mark stares into those wild and passionate eyes as his expression is so heated with emotions. Because Jaebum is in the same boat. He too can’t stop this and though it’s dangerous. Though it’ll only hurt him in the end, he wants to love Mark. And with the same thoughts as Mark, he dives right back in,

“You’re not getting away that easily. Not until I at least get as many kisses as they’re rubber duckies in here.”

He wishes he could have Mark fall in love with him. That he could have Mark like this and react to him without the damn imprint. And though it’s futile, Jaebum has always given his all. He’s always been passionate about things he loves and that’s not gonna change now. He’s going to be him. He’s going to give one hundred percent no matter the pain it’ll cause later. And really, Mark brings it out so easily. Jaebum never had to hide any part of him around him and was like an anchor to him. God, how could he have been so blind? If only he had stayed. If only they had been the same age back then...things could’ve been different. 

Mark can’t help but giggle into the kiss at how serious Jaebum was,

“Why the rubber duckies?”

Mark was teasing him and that breathtaking smile that comes forth and those blue eyes shining as he looks at Jaebum makes him want to kiss him again. So he does. Again and again as he’s so not gonna say to Mark that he’s jealous of an inanimate object.

“Bummie, tell me. Stop trying to distract me with kisses,” Mark giggles again.

It’s contagious that he’s chuckling too. As he can hear how happy Mark is and how comfortable he is around him. Jaebum goes to pull Mark closer when a bunch of rubber duckies get in the way that ends up with Jaebum growling before moving away so he can just throw them out. Mark giggles away as Jaebum is so obviously jealous and that this just makes him cute but Mark bites his lip to hold those words back. And when every rubber duck and half the water is all over the bathroom floor, Mark and Jaebum are too busy doing one hundred kisses in the bathtub to care.

If only things would’ve been different. Then maybe we would’ve already been together and we didn’t have to worry about the clock ticking down the days of the last time I’ll get to hold you like this…

Maybe I would’ve truly gotten a chance to tell you my feelings. Where I could find the right moment to confess what’s always been waiting in my heart to give to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both can't stop this dangerous game called love here. What will happen next? they're not exactly together but to both of them they want to be. So what will happen when they go to a gym and a lady hits on Jaebum? How will Mark react when jealous? And those poor rubber duckies and Jaebum's wrath. lol Oh, did I mention that something is coming? Something...someone...you know, they might drop by and make an appearance eventually. No biggie right? :D Tell me your thoughts! Can't wait to hear from you guys soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Mark’s head was lying on Jaebum’s chest as their limbs were tangled and Mark was still fast asleep. Jaebum’s been up for a while now as he’s still on his military schedule but he actually got some decent rest thanks to Mark. That when he woke up, they were like this and Jaebum doesn’t have the heart to move just yet. And that was almost an hour ago. 

Being able to have Mark this close. To hold him in his arms was a feeling that went straight to his heart and made him smile. He ended up thinking back to when Mark was little. Mark was cute as a button and so shy but he had to hold his hand. The moment Jaebum would come home or find Mark coming over, Mark would go right up to him and take his hand. It was too adorable! He wanted to do whatever he wanted to do. Would follow him around with Youngjae and when it came time to eat, Mark had to sit next to Jaebum or he would refuse anything given to him. And once Mark became less shy around him, Mark just kept getting cuter. He would always ask about his day. Would enter the house calling out his nickname in excitement. Would hug him any chance he got and was very clingy toward him. It was like that for years. There was even a time Jaebum came home and found Mark and Youngjae taking a nap on his bed. He still has that photo too. 

“What are you grinning so big for?” Mark’s sleepy voice breaks Jaebum from his thoughts.

Jaebum goes silent as he takes in Mark trying to process the land of the living and wake up fully.

“Just recalling old memories of when you and Youngjae were younger,” he says while he can’t help but run fingers through Mark’s hair.

“At five in the morning?” Mark squints to see the clock on the bedside table as he wiggles to get comfortable.

Jaebum’s one arm wraps around Mark’s middle more protectively as Mark settles back down and huffs,

“You must’ve been one of the first in the marines up.”

Jaebum chuckles, “You would think right? But actually it was Wonho and Jaehyun.”

“Oh? Are they aliens just like you?” 

Jaebum laughs out his dinosaur laugh that has Mark giggling too.

“Who even put this idea in your head?”

“Yugyeom. The T.V. was left on one night when Suga hyung fell asleep and Yugyeom wanted to watch cartoons and then saw these green aliens like the ones in toy story and thought he was on the right channel. Turns out he was actually watching one of those conspiracy shows.”

“No wonder that kid doesn’t like to sleep alone and has to have the door open at all times.”

“He’s still like that too. He’s even dragged Jhope hyung to sleep beside him one night.”

“When you guys would do sleepovers here, he made everyone sleep surrounding him as well,” Jaebum recalls.

“And one of us would wake up to him clinging. Didn’t he get Jinyoung one time?”

Jaebum starts laughing some more as he remembers,

“He did! Jinyoung woke up screaming cause he didn’t know what was happening and I fell off the bed and knocked so much shit down. And the whole time, Yugyeom didn’t even wake up.”

“He’s always been a heavy sleeper,” Mark gets out through his fit of giggles.

They’re both smiling at the many happy memories they’ve had together and Mark is now fully awake.

“How do you feel today?” Jaebum asks.

“Much better. Definitely more energized and like my usual self,” Mark admits as he sits up and stretches.

Jaebum can’t help but think how cute Mark is as his hoodie makes Mark have sweater paws.

“You’re doing it again,” Mark says.

“Doing what?” 

“Grinning like a dork,” Mark makes a curious expression, “What are you thinking about now?”

You

“Of the time Coco pooped in Jinyoung’s shoes.”

It gets Mark to smile and laugh again and Jaebum could remain like this for the rest of his days. In their own little world inside his bedroom and he’d never get bored or tired of this. God he really has it bad.   
“Speaking of Coco, her lazy butt doesn’t want to get up until eight to go on a walk so now I have to find something to do before then. So what do you usually do when you first wake up?”

Jaebum leans onto his side and arm so that he can remain close to Mark who is sitting crossed legged on the bed now,

“Well, I usually get up around four and head to get something to eat before hitting up the gym with Wonho.”

“You and Wonho sound pretty close.”

“You’re not even gonna comment on when I usually get up but straight to Wonho? Someone sounds jealous?” 

Mark playfully smacks his arm and Jaebum is smirking.

“I am not jealous! I’m interested and want to know more about the things you care about and the people in your life.”

Jaebum’s smirk turns into a soft smile, “I’m glad that you never changed and stayed this sweet.”

Mark blushes and says something about needing to use the bathroom before taking off. Jaebum is back to grinning as he continues,

“I was close to all the ones on my team but Wonho and I were gym buddies with Jaehyun tagging along occasionally if he wasn’t already sparring or working on his skills.”

The sound of the toilet is heard before running water,

“Why does it sound like those two were always together?” Mark asks

“Because they were. They actually went way back before the military. I honestly thought they were already together when I first met them but it was only recently that they mated.” 

Mark comes back out of the bathroom, “Not everything happens right away. Some are lucky to have love at first sight. Some meet the right person at the wrong time; to even meeting the wrong person at the right time. There’s some that meet someone and know that they’re gonna fall in love with the person over time. The point is that everyone’s love story is different and unique. And that Love has endless possibilities. But the one for you is out there, it’s just by fate that you’ll get a chance to meet them.”

Jaebum can tell those words meant a lot to Mark from his expression and look in his eyes,

“Who told you that?”

“It was from a book I read by Li Jie Lockhart.”

“You like him too? I thought I was the only romantic sap here.”

“You don’t think he was crazy like the rest?” 

Mark moves back to the bed where Jaebum sits up now and hasn’t looked away once,

“Crazy in love, yes. But he wasn’t crazy. The way he loved his wife was something indescribable and very intimate to read. I felt like I was invading their privacy and yet I yearned for a love like that. Where I would find the person just for me...a soul mate.” 

“People would say that soul mates aren’t real. That even with science and proof, people think it’s just something made up in our minds. Something we came up with so it won’t be so lonely in this big world but I believe in it. That I have a mate.”

That its you. 

The two keep their eyes locked and Mark so desperately wants to be able to dive deep into Jaebum’s heart. To have him feel the same. To be able to confess to him everything that’s inside him and that Jaebum would be able to return it with his own heart. But he can’t make someone fall in love. You can’t force them to be that one for you no matter how much you swear you know it to be true in your heart that this person is the one.

Call him crazy. Call him stupid. Foolish. But he loves this man. He’ll forever love this man.

“Of course you have someone out there just for you,” Jaebum says before he’s getting up and heading to the bathroom himself.

I wish it was me. I wanna be the one just for you.

Jaebum hides his hurt as he starts his morning routine. As more seconds go by and Jaebum sees just how perfect he is for him. How fast his love is growing for Mark to where it’s driving him crazy and making his emotions haywire. He grips the counter as he already wants to go back out there. As he wants to tell Mark to forget about the medicine to get rid of the imprint. That he wants to be his alpha. That he loves him…

But instead he fights with himself and the words that come out aren’t the words he wants to say at this moment, but it’s another desperate plea to remain close. To keep them together.

“Did you want to hit the gym?” 

This was a stupid idea. Majorly stupid. Like what was he thinking, bringing Mark onto the military base to hit up the gym where the moment they entered, the males there instantly locked onto Mark. Mark who was in basketball shorts and a tight fitting black workout shirt. Jaebum was ready to take on all the males at once as he stood behind Mark and dared any of them to make a move with his death glare alone. And innocent Mark who gave them all a friendly smile is confused when the males suddenly look away. 

“Let’s put our stuff up shall we?” Jaebum says as he directs Mark away from the men and toward the locker room.

“Is it because I’m not in the military?” Mark asks as he wants to know if he offended them somehow.

“No. You’re fine. They’re just not used to seeing a male omega on base is all. When Jaehyun would show up, many men would make a fuss.”

“Oh, Jaehyun was an omega?” Mark perks up.

Jaebum shuts the locker after putting his and Mark’s stuff in there.

“Yep and he was not one to mess with. He was a lot stronger than most alphas on base too and it wasn’t long before he grew quite a reputation.” 

“He sounds awesome. I want to meet him one day.”

Jaebum smiles at that, “The next time we meet up, I’ll be sure to bring you along.”

Mark beams at that. 

Mark thought the gym would be fun. Not only would it be a great way to bond with Jaebum but he could work out and let out some pent up emotions. But no one warned him of the dangers of working out with Jaebum. That it would be constant torture like right now…

Where Jaebum happily chose this empty room and said this was just the warm up phase. The warm up phase! And he’s not complaining about what they’re doing. It’s the sight before him that’s got him ready to combust on the spot.

Mark has slowed his run to a walk on the treadmill so he could get some water and about misses his mouth completely as he turns to check on Jaebum and sweet jesus almighty! Jaebum looks like he’s doing a damn ad or commercial or something to be looking this damn good while working out and sweating. His raven hair is still in place as his little earrings jingle with each movement. Those muscles rippling in his arms and shoulders as he moves his arms with his legs while he’s running and Mark curses that damn blue tank for being in the way of those glorious pecs. Mark is definitely missing his mouth as the water falls to the treadmill as Mark can’t help but watch one sweat droplet roll down over that strong jawline and down his neck into his tank---

Suddenly Jaebum is looking at him with a curious and worried expression as he comes to a stop and turns to him,

“Are you ok, you’re spilling water everywhere.”

Mark looks confused for a moment before he realizes that he is and becomes a flustered mess as he flails to turn the bottle up and the cap back on. 

“Um yeah, I’m good...just water got too warm. You know what, I’ll be right back. Gonna get some fresh water so I can cool down.”

Mark doesn’t even wait as he goes to the fountain right in the corner nearby. Mark wants to bang his head against the wall from how embarrassed he feels right now. He was so checking Jaebum out way too long like some horny bitch that definitely wanted to climb him right then and there. Get it together Mark! He probably doesn’t want any of that in public to start with and he’s trying to work out. You can’t just go up to him, start touching on him and then throw your ass back and hopes he pounces…

Mark turns around as his water bottle is full again and is heading back to Jaebum when he looks up and finds some woman who came out of nowhere and is all up in Jaebum’s space. Like touching on his arm and even putting a hand on her own cleavage to get Jaebum to look! Just who the hell did she think she is?!

“Is there something I can help you with?” Jaebum asks as he’s being very respectful and looking at her face.

He’s really just being a gentleman because he honestly thought she needed help with something and doesn’t realize this lady is in fact trying to flirt with him. Oh hell naw, bitch! Mark’s eyes are lethal as he throws his water bottle on the ground and strides his way forth. He doesn’t even care what she has to say or that she’s in mid sentence as the moment he’s close he butts right in.

His hand comes and pushes hers off of Jaebum’s arm as well as forces her to back up some as he comes in between them. 

“Mark-” Jaebum starts in shock but Mark is not about to let this lady try and flirt her way into Jaebum’s pants any longer.

“He’s not interested in what you have to offer. If it’s not obvious enough he’s with me so how bout you go about your business now and try and hop on someone else’s cock because this one is mine,” Mark declares.

The lady’s eyes go wide and her mouth falls open as she was not expecting that at all. Neither was Jaebum but Mark doesn’t wait for the lady to leave. In fact, he takes Jaebum’s hand and pulls him away from the room. 

“Mark?” Jaebum asks as Mark is making them walk a fast pace somewhere.

Mark’s heart is beating so fast. His emotions are haywire with jealousy fueling what his instincts are telling him to do right now. And what is Mark about to do? He’s about to mark his territory. Meanwhile, Jaebum’s own heart is beating fast and his emotions are haywire as Mark’s words keep going over and over in his head. Did Mark feel threatened by that woman? Was he jealous? 

Mark pushes the doors open to the locker room before leading Jaebum back to the open stalls where he shoves Jaebum in and locks the stall behind him. Their eyes lock and Jaebum can see Mark is worked up right now. He looks pissed.

“You just had to go looking all sexy like that,” Mark starts and Jaebum is more confused as Mark advances on him.

“Mark, whatever it is I did, I’m sorry. I only talked to her because I thought she needed help.”

He tries to touch Mark to help him calm down but Mark slaps his hand away.

“I know that. You’re always a kind and caring alpha. Always so perfect. So perfectly chic and sexy and everyone knows it. And they think they can just come up and take you from me. Touch what isn’t theirs…” Mark pushes Jaebum until his back hits the stall before going down to his knees.

His hands grip the top of Jaebum’s shorts as his eyes are so fierce but filling with more emotions. 

“I may not have boobs or a vagina but I have so much to offer. That I can treat you better than them. That I know you better than them…”

Mark can’t help it. He knows Jaebum likes women more. Jaebum’s only ever dated women. And he hates it. That they had a chance but he couldn’t. That they could easily take Jaebum away from him. So fuck it. He’ll blame it on the imprint if he has to but dammit he’s going to love on Jaebum. He’s gonna give his all and by god, he’s gonna give Jaebum the best damn blowjob he’s ever had. 

“Mark, wait,” Jaebum tries but there’s no stopping him as Mark pulls down his shorts and underwear before he’s leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the head of his cock.

Jaebum’s breath hitches and he’s already reacting to Mark. Been reacting to him. His cock is already hardening and the more kitten kisses Mark trails along the base and head, the harder he’s becoming. It was so hot too. With Mark down on his knees and so determined to please him. But he knows Mark is upset. That’s it probably due to the imprint and they should talk about this but his mind is short circuiting when Mark suddenly takes him into his mouth.

Jaebum lets out a groan, his hands coming to touch Mark’s face. Mark lets out a purr as those eyes lock with his and Jaebum is such a goner. There’s no way he can resist…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?

Anyone could walk in and head to the back by the stalls and notice what’s going on. All they’d have to do was glance underneath the stall door to know a guy was obviously getting a blow job but that doesn’t stop Mark at all. He’s set on pleasing his man and he’s not stopping until he has Jaebum cumming. And currently he’s cursing such hot profanities as his face contorts in pleasure and he’s groaning out his name the next,

“Mark...baby…”

Jaebum has to lean his head back and that sharp jawline is in full view has his mouth parts and a pant comes next before another groan. His earrings jingle and the stall creaks as Jaebum leans his weight against it as pleasure rocks through him. His hands flex a bit against his face and it makes Mark moan as he’s clearly affecting Jaebum and making him feel good. As his own hands brace themselves on Jaebum’s thighs and can feel them tremble and the muscles thrum underneath the palm of his hands.

Mark hums as he pulls back just to press another kiss to the head that leaks a steady stream of precum and coats his lips. 

“Fuck…” Jaebum lets out as he has to force his eyes open to watch.

Mark was just too hot and sexy as he was in full control and Jaebum was at his mercy. Mark can’t help but smirk as he felt so elated at making Jaebum like this. At being able to please him so well that it boosted his confidence more. It made him feel good to know he was making Jaebum feel good that his own cock was hard and aching in his shorts but Mark ignores it as he sucks on the head to gather the precum into his mouth before pressing more kisses down the shaft. 

“Mmm, I can feel it twitching,” Mark breathes out as he continues his descent down to the base, “You want me to deep throat you, Bummie? To see if I can take you all the way here?”

Mark presses a kiss right at base where his happy trail ends and Jaebum groans so loudly, his cock jerking against Mark’s cheek in response. 

“Baby,” Jaebum tries to get out before another groan is torn out of him as Mark takes his one hand and strokes Jaebum while Mark nuzzles his face against the shaft and looks up at Jaebum.

“You’re so big and thick though, Jae. I can’t even wrap my fingers all the way around.”

And Mark has long fingers too but as Jaebum looks down, he can see Mark trying to touch his one finger to his thumb while wrapped around his cock and he can’t. 

“Has any woman even been able to deep throat you?”

“N-no,” Jaebum can barely get out as Mark moves back to paying attention to the head of his cock.

Mark flattens his tongue against the head and lets the precum bead there before moaning at the taste. Pressing another kiss at the tip, Mark locks eyes with Jaebum. And Jaebum can see that look of flirty mischief that let Jaebum know that Mark was about to be really naughty.

“You ready, alpha?” 

Oh god, he was not. Jaebum won’t be able to handle it if he does. But he wants those pretty lips wrapped around him again so bad that he ends up letting out a low whine before Mark’s letting out a little giggle against the head. It’s soon cut off though as Mark doesn’t waste time and takes the head into his mouth before breathing in and out through his nose a few times as he slowly takes more and more of Jaebum into his mouth. He’s not even sucking or bobbing his head and it’s torture but Jaebum can’t look away as he’s amazed Mark is taking more of him in and not gagging yet. Mark stops halfway and Jaebum curses as Mark is teasing him now, especially when Mark giggles with his cock still in his mouth. The vibrations make Jaebum bite his lip at the feeling as well as trying not to thrust because he really wants to thrust more into Mark’s mouth but Mark luckily has his hands firmly pressed against his hips and part of his thighs to stop him. But dear lord, Mark was already taking more of him than any woman could get too, much less last just holding him that far into his mouth. His jaw had to hurt from his girth and yet Mark just continues to amaze him as he continues further and Jaebum is turning into a mess cause holy shit, Mark is taking him all the way to the base with his nose brushing against the hair of his happy trail.

“Oh fuck...oh shit...fuck,” Jaebum lets out a string of curses as Mark swallows and his throat constricts around Jaebum.

Mark doesn’t have a gag reflex. Mark doesn’t tease Jaebum anymore as he pulls back just to do it again. And again. And again. Taking Jaebum to the hilt each time.

“Nnn...baby...it feels so good...doing so perfect,” Jaebum keeps letting out praises between moans and it fuels Mark to keep going as each praise goes straight to his own cock.

He’s dripping too. His shorts are soaked along with his underwear and his cock is so hard and aching against the material. He’s so getting off on pleasing his alpha and Jaebum is gonna know it when he cums the moment he does. And he wants Jaebum to cum into his mouth. He’s not stopping till he does. 

Jaebum’s one hand slips down and touches Mark’s neck that has Mark trembling and moaning around Jaebum’s cock. It makes Jaebum get louder as well as tighten his hand and Mark is in heaven when Jaebum wraps it around his throat and the collar. It should make him feel like a whore but it really makes him feel like he belongs to this alpha. Feeling so wanted. 

“Shit...sorry, Mark I’m-”

Jaebum’s other hand moves to the back of Mark’s head as he gently stops Mark because he didn’t mean to do that in his fit of pleasure. Mark whines in protest, especially when Jaebum tries to remove his hand from around Mark’s throat and collar. Jaebum is not stopping this dammit! The jealousy is still there fueling the fire that Mark moves Jaebum’s hands back to touching his face and neck as he pulls back just so he can say,

“Fuck my throat, Bummie.”

Jaebum’s eyes go wide cause there’s no way he just heard that right. But Mark is determined,

“Do it. Come on, alpha. Don’t stop till you cum every last drop in my mouth-”

Oh Mark was driving him crazy. From the look he’s giving. How he’s begging. Demanding Jaebum. How he looks so wrecked and arousing Jaebum more. Riling him up further inside. Mark knew all the right buttons to push without even knowing. Without even knowing that he has Jaebum wrapped around his finger. 

Mark feels the light tug as some of Jaebum’s fingers push against the back of his neck and head to move him forward. Mark reacts instantly and moans as Jaebum leads him back onto his cock. As Jaebum slowly slides his cock into his mouth and hears him release a breathy moan.

“You want it that bad? You want my cock that much? To have my cum running down your throat so you’re marked by me?”

Mark is shaking as he moans. His hands grip onto Jaebum’s legs for purchase as Jaebum gives a shallow thrust to test the waters. 

“Oh baby,” Jaebum lets out as Mark reacts so beautifully. 

Moaning as he waits for it again. For Jaebum to do more. How those eyes plead and look at him with such emotion. Such trust and devotion. Jaebum stills for a second longer as his fingers gently caress Mark’s face and Mark’s eyelashes flutter close for another second.

“Or is it because you want to please me this much? Both? Trying to stake your claim? Prove your worth? Baby, you’re already beyond perfect. So perfect…”

Jaebum moves his hips forward and Jaebum becomes enraptured as he watches Mark take every inch. As he moves his hips back just to push forward all over again and Mark is becoming so vocal as Jaebum shoves his cock in and out his mouth. 

“Got me becoming so addicted, baby. Got me going wild...wanting to mark you...to fight off other alphas…to cl-”

Claim. He wants to claim him and show everyone that Mark is his. But he can’t. The imprint--

Jaebum is almost too lost in the pleasure that he was about to tell Mark his whole heart and deepest desires. That he almost doesn’t notice Mark is taking off his collar until he hears the clasp and it's slipping past Jaebum’s fingers and falling to the floor,

“Mark,” Jaebum warns as Mark moves Jaebum’s hand back to his throat.

As Mark bares his neck more to his alpha and Jaebum can’t stop. His hips keep thrusting. His pace picking up as Jaebum can feel Mark’s heart beating through his pulse point. Can’t look away at the long slender neck that’s just begging for him to bite into. Oh this was bad. So fucking dangerous. He wants to bite. He can feel his mouth salivating as his hips jerk off rhythm. As Mark digs his nails into Jaebum’s legs as he’s about to cum. As Jaebum can’t look away from Mark and is panting harshly as his own fingers dig in slightly around Mark’s neck before he’s thrusting all the way and holding Mark there as he cums so hard he’s blacking out.

Mark’s eyes water as he cums the moment he feels Jaebum releasing into his mouth. He automatically swallows on instinct with the sticky hot liquid running down his throat as his own body convulses and shakes. The moment Jaebum stops cumming, Mark is suddenly pulled off and he gasps in air before he finds himself pushed back. His shoulders hit the bottom of the stall and the shock stuns him for a moment until he feels Jaebum’s hand still around his neck tilting his head more. The next second Jaebum is down on his knees in front of Mark with his breath hot against Mark’s bare neck. Mark’s breath hitches, his body trembling for a different reason now as Jaebum is so close. 

He’s gonna bite him.

Mark’s hands move to Jaebum’s shoulders as he tries to keep Jaebum there before a needy noise escapes and begs Jaebum to do it. To claim him and become his permanent alpha. He wants it so bad. And he’s ready to beg vocally when he feels Jaebum’s teeth scraping against his pulse point. His body jerks and he clings as jolts of pleasure shoot through him and his eyes close. His heart is beating so fast as he wants nothing more. Please. Please. Please!

Jaebum’s hand moves off his neck and Mark’s eyes come open at the same time as he feels something else wrapping around his neck. The clasp is heard and Mark feels the familiar weight settle against his throat before Jaebum is pulling back and Mark can finally focus enough to hear a phone going off in the background from one of the lockers. It reminds them of where they are and the reality settling back in once again.

“I wasn’t too rough was I?” Jaebum voices in concern as he’s gently touching Mark’s face to get his attention.

Mark doesn’t trust his voice right now so he shakes his head to let Jaebum know he’s good before Jaebum graciously helps him up,

“Here, let me,” he insists as he’s quick to adjust his clothing so he can take care of Mark first.

He uses the tissue in the stall to wipe off Mark’s face and it makes Mark’s heart skip a beat. Jaebum was so gentle and caring. Such a great alpha. Even when Mark wanted Jaebum to bite him during the heat of the moment, Jaebum was a respectful gentleman and put the collar back on him.

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you? I blacked out for a second there-” Jaebum carefully touches the back of Mark’s shoulders where he was against the stall. “And what about your knees. They must be hurting from kneeling on the floor.”

Why can’t he just stop? He’s making Mark fall more and more in love with him. With how passionate he is. How big of a softie he actually is. It makes Mark want to cry as he wants to latch onto him and never let go. As he so desperately wants to be with this man. To voice everything and confess but the words are becoming choked up in the back of his throat especially when they hear people approaching the stalls. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go get you your clothes out of the locker so you can change into something more dry ok?”

Jaebum gives him a smile and a squeeze of his hand in reassurance before Jaebum leaves the stall and Mark is left alone. Well not exactly alone since there are others doing their business. This is how it should be. I mean, it’s how Mark set it up to be. That he told Jaebum they could do stuff like this. Basically like best friends with benefits at this point so Jaebum didn’t need to give him an apology. Or to say more. It was in the heat of the moment. And Jaebum was actually being sweet by trying not to bring too much attention to what had almost happened. Jaebum thinks it was due to the imprint and Jaebum did say he blacked out so the only reason he got that close before coming to his senses was because of that and being in the heat of the moment. It made his stomach drop to think about. How close had other women gotten to getting Jaebum to claim them? He’s heard many stories of accidental claims because of the heat of the moment and omegas scents enticing the alpha and making them unable to think straight, especially toward heats and ruts. It’s also how so many end up pregnant too cause of the heat of the moment but Mark doesn’t want to get into that. 

Fuck, that meant Stacy probably could’ve had been claimed if she actually stopped thinking about other men’s dick long enough. Oh god, what if things had been different and Jaebum had claimed her? Mark would’ve been so devastated. He wouldn’t be able to see it or be around her. He’d have to move cause he wouldn’t be able to handle it. He doesn’t even know how he’s supposed to handle it after the imprint is gone. He would have to let Jaebum go…

A hurt whine comes forth as tears well up in his eyes. It hurts. It hurts so much. He wants Jaebum. Why can’t he have him? What does he have to do? For he’ll do anything. Anything--

There’s a knock on the stall door that takes Mark off guard before he hears a voice,

“Are you alright in there?” 

That voice. It sounded familiar. But it can’t be can it? Mark sucks in air before realizing he was actually crying and wipes at his face to try and stop them but more keep falling as his heart clenches in pain.

The person tries the stall door but finds its locked,

“Yien...I know that’s you in there. I know your scent...please let me in.”

“I-I’m f-fine,” Mark tries to sound like everything is good but he sounded hurt and in pain.

“Yien,” the person isn’t budging and sounds seconds from breaking the damn door.

Mark doesn’t want this person to worry. He can hear it in their voice that they are.

“Come out so we can talk, please.”

Something tells him he shouldn’t but his emotions are haywire and he’s a mess but he trusts this person and he’s such a sweet guy that Mark knows isn’t going to leave until he sees him. So with a shaky hand, he unlocks the stall door and pushes the door so it slowly opens to reveal them. And it takes literal two seconds as the person takes him in before a hurt expression shows on his face,

“Oh Yien…”

And Mark doesn’t know why but he can’t stop more tears from continuing their downfall and the hiccup that follows next,

“I-”

The person is already trying to Mark into his arms but Mark tries to back up as he doesn’t want his touch. He wants Jaebum. He wants his alpha but the person manages to get him into a hug and holds him as Mark starts to cry harder. Mark tries to form words but he’s choking on a sob next and the person tells him it’ll be ok. As the person curls around him protectively and goes to say something when they hear a very pissed off voice,

“Get the fuck away from him right now.” 

Mark sees Jaebum standing there as he throws the gym bag on the ground and that look in his eyes tells Mark that Jaebum is ready to fight. And Mark has been around Jaebum when his hot headedness kicks in and he sees red. It’s not a pretty sight and with Jaebum now retired from the marines, there’s no telling what he might do.

“Wait, Bummie,” Mark starts as he tries to get out of the person’s hold to go to him but the person holds onto him and pushes him back against him.

“Like hell I’m letting him leave with you after what you just did to him.”

Wait what? Mark’s eyes go wide and it clicks when he notices himself in the mirror. From his soaked clothing down below to how he’s been crying to his swollen lips and how Jaebum had left prior…

Oh no! This person has it all wrong! He can feel the tension in the room growing between the two alphas and if he doesn’t do something now, it’ll be bad. So he grabs onto the person’s arm and pleads,

“Lay don’t!” 

The growl that was ready to come out along with Jaebum taking a step toward this person all comes to an abrupt stop when Jaebum hears that name.

Lay

The one Mark told him about that was really into him and they tried to date but ended up going separate ways. Apparently this guy didn’t move on though, for as he stares into Lay’s eyes and sees those feelings still burning strongly as Lay is ready to fight him...oh Jaebum is literally seeing red now. 

Mark is his!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun! Did you guys expect this to happen?! And what about the phone ringing? Hmm...something else is going on as well. What will happen next? Shit is about to go down! AHHH! Until next time! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense. I tried really hard.

He almost did it. He almost claimed Mark right then and there. So close to just biting down and tying them together forever. And god he really wanted to do it. Wanted nothing more than to have Mark as his and to be Mark’s alpha. It took everything in him to put that collar back on and it helped when hearing the sound of a phone going off for it pulled him back to reality. That this was in the heat of the moment and Mark only took his collar off due to the imprint. It’s not because he’s in love with him. That they’re in an actual relationship. 

His emotions are all haywire and his thoughts fucked up right now as he heads to the lockers. Even now he wants to turn right back around and hold Mark. He wants to spill out his heart and soul but he can’t. Not with the imprint in the way. Not like this. But what’s gonna happen when Mark gets rid of the imprint? What if Mark doesn’t want his touch anymore? To continue what they’re doing? What if he finds someone? The person that’s just for him?

Fuck!

Jaebum beats his fist against the locker before letting out a harsh breath through his nose. He’s fallen too deep. He’s so madly in love with Mark and the thought of having to let him go...it hurts. Everything screams at him no. He wants to keep latching on. Keep hoping this damn medicine can’t be made...but that would be wrong...would be selfish…

The sound of the phone ringing is heard again and Jaebum lifts his head from against one of the lockers as he realizes it’s one of their phones. Moving closer, he hears the guys that came in from earlier are now leaving without sparing a glance toward Jaebum. Jaebum grabs a hold of the lock and puts in the code but by the time he gets the locker open, the phone stops ringing. Digging through the bag, he finds Mark’s phone first that has several texts and missed calls from all sorts of numbers that Jaebum can only assume is the pack. Did something bad happen? He reaches in to find his phone next as he starts to get super worried and sees he has several missed calls from his own brother but when he unlocks his phone, he sees the start of a text from him that pops up before it gets covered by multiple more and the missed calls alert.

It said medicine.

He’s talking about the medicine for the imprint isn’t he? But the doctor said it could be months or longer. It’s only been a few days! 

No, he’s got to calm down. He can’t get worked up over this. It would be good news about the medicine. He can’t let it show that he isn’t ready to let go.

Trying to clear his head, he grabs the gym bag so he can head back to Mark. First things first, he needed to give Mark his clothes and he can call his brother while that’s going on--

Jaebum can hear talking but it’s in a different language. Was that Mandarin? He’s heard Mark and Jackson speaking it to each other all the time. But that would mean they were talking to Mark!

Jaebum doesn’t even shut the locker behind him as he strides forth with the gym bag and back to the stalls before taking in the sight before him…

Currently:

The phone is ringing again but all Jaebum can focus on is Lay standing there blocking Mark from him. Like he’s here to take Mark away. Did he know about the imprint? Is that why he’s here? Is he ready to sweep Mark off his feet and give him the medicine that’ll get rid of the imprint so he can make a move? So Mark won’t have to remain by his side anymore?

He’s not ready...he needs Mark...he loves Mark...Mark is his! He’ll do anything! He’ll fight for him! So please...please don’t take him away. He can’t bear to lose him…

Mark tries to intervene but Lay is moving him back and out the way as Jaebum comes forth and soon the first punch is thrown. 

“Stop!”   
Mark cries out as Lay is hit with his back hitting the wall before he’s ducking down and using his shoulder to push Jaebum hard in the chest and back till his lower back is hitting the counter and Lay throws a punch. Some blood splatters as both are going head to head and landing one hit after the next. For Lay to have not been in the marines, he’s pretty skilled with forms of martial arts or something as he proves to be a mighty opponent. As both of them are injured but not stopping as they’re determined to fight for Mark. And Mark is trying so hard to break them up but the two aren’t hearing him and when Mark tries to get close again to intervene, Jaebum ends up getting hit trying to move him out the way. Mark was just making it worse. He’s ready to cry as this isn’t what he wants at all. And when Jaebum manages to get Lay down on the ground and is about to snap Lay’s shoulder out of his socket one second to Lay kicking Jaebum’s feet out from under him the next and seeing his head about bounce off the ground…

Mark’s had enough.

Grabbing a water bottle from his bag, Mark unscrews the cap and flings the water at the two. It shocks them as they weren't expecting it and it’s all Mark needs as he pushes the two back from one another and stands between them,

“I said enough!” Mark’s eyes are fierce even as hot tears are falling, “I can’t take it! I don’t want to watch two people I care about hurting each other!”

The two alphas stand there drenched and chests heaving as they start to come to their senses and see the damage they were doing to Mark more than to each other.

“Mark-”

“Yien-”

“Go to the benches and sit away from each other, Now!” Mark cuts them off and the two can hear the command in his voice.

The two instantly do as they’re told and sit there pouting. Jaebum is more sulking grumpily cause it’s all Lay’s fault. His body aches but he’s more hurt that he upset Mark. And now he’s being punished as Mark is still by the stall area getting dressed most likely and he has to be forced to stare at Lay across from him.

Lay isn’t doing too well either as he didn’t want to make Mark more upset than he already was. He thought he was doing the right thing but maybe he had misunderstood and shouldn’t have fought like he did. 

The two make eye contact and they both glare at the other.

The sound of the door is heard and Jaebum sees Jinyoung and Youngjae coming in.

“Oh for the love of-” Jinyoung starts when he takes in the sight of the two while Youngjae was still on the phone and heading towards the back stalls before hanging up.

Jinyoung’s expression that comes forth as he crosses his arms and stares at Jaebum lets him know he has a lot of explaining to do. Well, if Jinyoung doesn’t murder him first.

“Ow!” Jaebum whines as Jinyoung makes sure it hurts as he tends to Jaebum’s wounds in the medical bay.

“You’re doing it on purpose!”

“Of course I am! I’m making sure you learn from your mistakes!”

“By letting Mark remain near that guy?!”

“Jaebum, you attacked an idol! If that guy wants to press charges, your ass will go to jail,” Jinyoung scolds, “Though I think it’s unlikely cause I doubt Lay wants to upset Mark more but still!”

“He was threatening and keeping Mark from me,” Jaebum defends.

“So you attacked first to ask questions later? That person is Lay-”

“I’ve heard all about Lay,” Jaebum mocks and Jinyoung huffs.

“So you know they’re still close friends? God, Jaebum, what’s gotten into you? Are you jealous they spent a lot of time together while you were away in the military or something? Cause you’re acting more than just brotherly. You’re acting like you’re really Mark’s alpha or something and it’s making me think you really did want to imprint on him-”

Jinyoung stops talking and stills his movements of patching Jaebum up as he looks away from his task to the look on Jaebum’s face. To those passionate eyes that spoke volumes right now. 

“Oh my god, you’re kidding,” Jinyoung is speechless.

“Pathetic, right?” Jaebum lets out a small laugh in misery as his expression falls further.

“Wait, no, Jaebum I didn’t mean it like that,” Jinyoung is quick to say as he carefully touches Jaebum’s shoulders to provide comfort.

“It’s just...I’m shocked. You two were always close but I thought it was just brotherly-”

“It was! It honestly was! Mark has always been special to me but it wasn’t until recently...until the whole imprint thing...no, maybe near his graduation...But fuck I tried!...but now I can’t stop these feelings. These thoughts. These emotions. My heart beats for him, Jinyoung...I’m in love with him.”

Jaebum breaks down right then and there. It hits him out of nowhere from everything being bottled up and the fight with Lay and the stupid medicine...he can’t help it. He feels like he’s losing Mark. That it took until now to realize what they were already becoming. Jaebum thought he had accidentally imprinted on Mark in the beginning but as more time passed, Jaebum knew this is something he wanted to happen. That these feelings and such were buried deep down without him knowing but would’ve come out if he had stayed. If he hadn't gone into the military and remained by Mark’s side after Mark graduated. 

He never told anyone but he could’ve chosen another job in the military. One that would’ve kept him at the base here so he wouldn’t have to leave or stay away all the time. But when the opportunity of the marines arose, Jaebum took it because...he’s a coward. He was running away. The confused thoughts and feelings that had come forth close to Mark’s graduation...it wasn’t right. He was in a relationship even. He shouldn’t be having such thoughts of Mark always being on his mind. Just simple things too. Like did he eat today? Did he get enough sleep? I miss him. I want to see him. And the fear, god the amount of fear and worry that came forth the closer Mark got to graduating and becoming an adult in the real world. Jaebum feared Mark wouldn’t need him anymore. Wouldn't want to be near him as much since they did have that time Mark distanced himself from Jaebum and stopped calling him by his favorite nickname. But it was bound to happen right? Mark would eventually find the alpha for him and he won’t be needed as much. Hell, the only reason Mark would remain in his life would be cause of Youngjae. Why else? It’s those dark thoughts that kept growing. Those feelings of being left behind, of them turning into strangers made Jaebum react irrationally. Forgive him, he was still young, naive and always reacted on instincts so when everything screamed to run, he ran as far as he could passionately. Right into the marines and on the night of graduation. He wasn’t even supposed to stay that long at graduation. It was just to watch Youngjae get his diploma and then head to the airport but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to see Mark one last time. To have one more precious moment with him before he ran like a coward and hoped by the time he came back that what he was feeling and thinking would go away. Cause it was just some fluke right? His mind and body messing with him along with his heart. Because he had Stacy. He was in love with Stacy and it wasn’t because he caught Stacy cheating on him before then. That it took the heartbreak to make him open his eyes and see Mark in a whole new light then before. He never meant to imprint on Mark. He wished he hadn’t but damn those feelings and emotions never went away. Not once during the years he was a marine. He always thought of Mark. Had to stop himself from asking about him. Knowing that if he saw Mark or heard that Mark wanted him back home that he’d drop everything and come running. 

God, he was pathetic back then too. But he kept telling himself it’s just brotherly. That’s all it can be. And staying away was best cause then nothing can happen and he used the marines to distract himself and push himself and he swore it worked. Things were better. He could come home and things would be fine. But the moment he came back and laid eyes on Mark, it was all over. They were right back to before graduation and of course that’s when Jaebum had to find out he imprinted on Mark. His heart knew before his mind did and put a partial claim on Mark in hopes that when Jaebum got his shit together that he’d realize and come back and make things right.

He feels like utter shit. He keeps fucking up. He feels like he’s taken advantage of Mark. He can’t...he can’t keep doing this.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung finds it hard to hold back his own emotions as Jaebum just lets it all out for Jinyoung to hear in the tiny medical bay room.

How Jaebum kept all of this bottled up. How he’s been torturing himself with all of this and afraid to tell anyone. And he just wanted to make things right. To help Mark and get rid of the imprint but his mind realized too late and his thoughts and feelings became too great. He was only making it worse for Mark. He’s a horrible alpha. He doesn’t deserve Mark.

“Jinyoung I can’t do this anymore...I almost claimed him...I almost went too far…”

What will happen the next time? What if he can’t control himself? Mark trusts him but he doesn’t trust himself. Not when every fiber of his being wants to claim Mark. He has to stop this now. He has to truly make things right.

“The medicine...is it available now?” 

Jinyoung is at a loss of words as this was a lot to take in and seeing his best friend so hurt and upset made it had to find the right words to say but with Jaebum asking this question, he found himself answering that since he knew the answer to it,

“It is but Jaebum-”

“Good, “Jaebum cuts him off, “he doesn’t need me around then.”

Jaebum stands up even though Jinyoung tries to stop him,

“What are you doing?”

But Jaebum doesn’t answer as he heads to the door.

“So now you’re gonna run away again?” Jinyoung hits him with that in hopes that Jaebum will stay. 

But it takes him by surprise when Jaebum stops with his hand on the doorway and turns to look over his shoulder at him. To that heartbreaking smile he throws him,

“No. Cause if I were to run again, I would’ve gone to Mark by now. Instead, I’m going against my instincts for once so I don’t hurt him anymore.”

Jinyoung is stunned that he can’t even move as Jaebum opens the door and starts walking out. And it isn’t until Jaebum is gone that it finally processes in Jinyoung’s head that Jaebum is gone again…

But he’s not sure if he’s ever coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the angst and sorrow. The raw pain clenching and pulling at your heartstrings. What will happen next? How will Mark react? Will Jaebum come back? Will they be able to even contact him when he left his phone in the locker room?! And what about Lay? What about the medicine? Hint, Mark manages to get into contact with someone that might be able to help him get to Jaebum...Until next time dear readers!
> 
> P.S. I already got another story idea ready for whenever this one ends. XD I'm complete trash I know


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels!

Previously,

When Youngjae had made it back to the stalls, he sees Mark back in his normal attire and stuffing his gym clothes into the bag next to his phone and Jaebum’s phone.

“Mark-” Youngjae calls out when Mark lifts his head and you can see the tears being held back.

Mark is a mixture of emotions right now. From pissed off to upset to now finding out about the medicine--

Mark feels Youngjae pulling him up and into his arms. Mark lets the gym bag flop over as he buries his face into his best friend’s embrace and lets out a shaky breath,

“I thought it was going to take longer to make.”

“Oh Markie, let’s not worry about the medicine right now. How bout we talk about what happened? Are you hurt anywhere? From what I saw, those two roughed each other up pretty good.”

Youngjae pulls back some so he can check but Mark doesn’t have a scratch on him. Didn’t mean Mark wasn’t hurt on the inside and Youngjae can see it in his eyes and it makes him feel for his friend,

“We tried to call to warn you Yixing was coming as he stopped by your house and saw you weren't there and then went to my house. It was all during when we found out about the medicine as well so Yixing heard about that too and then took off out of nowhere. We didn’t put two and two together until Yugyeom saw the note you left on the fridge that you went to the gym and then we were all panicking.”

Lay really did misunderstand. He probably thought Jaebum was a bad person but he’s not. He’s such a sweet alpha for putting up with him and taking care of him during this time and Mark needed to explain that to him. 

“So they really came up with the medicine?”

Youngjae squeezes Mark’s shoulders before moving his hands up to thread through Mark’s hair in comfort,

“They did but they said they wanted to speak to you first so when you’re ready we can go up there.”

Mark doesn’t say anything in reply but you can see on his face that he didn’t want to hear this news. That he didn’t want to take the medicine. Youngjae gently cups Mark’s face so he’ll look at him,

“You should tell him, Mark.”

Mark looks ready to break, “But he’ll think it’s the imprint! He thinks the whole reason I’m like this is because of that stupid imprint. It’s the only reason things have gone like they have and now with this medicine he doesn’t have to anymore. He can leave...just like he did before…”

He’s gonna lose him all over again. To someone else. To something else. 

When Mark’s voice broke toward the end, Youngjae is quick to latch onto Mark’s hands and keep him holding on,

“You two need to talk, Mark cause I don’t know what might have been said or not but from how he reacted just moments ago with Yixing, it seemed pretty clear to me that he did not want to leave your side.”

Mark reacts to those words when they hear someone clearing their throat. The two turn to look and notice Lay standing there with an apologetic expression on his face,

“I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“N-no, you’re good,” Mark gets out as he realizes Lay probably heard everything.

Lay throws him a little sad smile, “So that’s the guy you told me you couldn’t forget?”  
Yep, Lay heard everything. Mark blushes and nods shyly as he recalls how he couldn’t return Lay’s feelings. How Mark honestly tried to move on from Jaebum. And he thought Lay could be the one to do it. But just like everyone else, no one could. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jaebum. Talking about him. Dreaming about him. Feeling for him. Crying for him. Aching for him. Hoping to hear from him. Taking more things from Jaebum’s room. To wearing his jewelry out to sleeping in his attire at night. Not even years could mend his heart of his love for Jaebum. It just continued to grow stronger in hopes that Mark would see Jaebum again and he could have a fighting chance. 

But Lay had tried to win Mark’s heart. He was a very nice gentleman and so sweet with the dates they’d have and he’d never pressure him. Lay didn’t try to kiss him until the fourth one and Mark knew this wouldn’t work. Had admitted to him about his past love. His first love and Lay was determined. He didn’t want to give up. They hung out more and became close but it was clear to see that it wasn’t meant to be. Especially when Mark stopped them from going further behind closed doors. Lay actually apologized and Mark didn’t understand why until Lay told him that he fully understood him now and that he’s sorry he’s been going through so much pain of loving someone that doesn’t return your feelings as he’s experiencing it now. They ended up both crying and hugging before the next morning, Lay took him home and they parted ways.

“He’s the alpha I want,” Mark gets out with courage and Lay nods in understanding.

“I apologize for not listening to you earlier when you tried to stop me and I was clearly misunderstanding. I hope you can forgive me as I wasn’t trying to overstep any boundaries. I also hold nothing against your alpha for protecting his omega.”

Mark perks up at that, “Oh? But we’re not together…”

Lay looks at him in confusion, “I thought it was kind of weird when I heard them talking about medicine and the imprint he made on you but Mark, if an alpha accidentally imprints on you and didn’t mean it, they wouldn’t have reacted like he had. Because he came at me to prove he’s your alpha and to keep you by his side. Plus, he wouldn’t have scent marked you either as his. He would just do the minimal until the medicine was done.”

Mark’s heart was beating fast as each word settled in and the hope and fire inside him grew more and more. Did that mean Jaebum felt the same? That there was something more? That Jaebum loved---

Mark suddenly takes off toward the locker area but when he looks he finds Jaebum isn’t there. Where did he go? 

“Jinyoung came with me,” Youngjae starts to explain as him and Lay are close behind Mark.

“Jinyoung took him toward the medical bay area,” Lay added and Mark is taking off again.

He has to find Jaebum. He has to confess. To tell him! With or without the medicine, whatever it took for Jaebum to believe him. To know he felt the same. That he didn’t want this to end. That he wanted more. 

His shoes make squeaky noises on the ground when he slides around the corner and looks for the medical bay area. When he sees the red plus sign, his heart skips a beat before pumping fast as he heads straight for the door. 

This was it! He was gonna confess! He was going to get his alpha! He had a chance with Jaebum---

Opening the door wide, Mark doesn’t even wait till he’s stepping in to start calling out,

“Bummie I-”

But he soon stops when he takes in Jinyoung being the only one in the room. And when he sees Jinyoung’s expression he can feel his heart stilling to a stop. Can feel the air growing cold around him.

“Where’s Jaebum?” Mark asks with eyes that are pleading.

Cause Jaebum just stepped out right? He’d be coming back. He wouldn’t just up and leave unless he heard about the medicine…

“Does he know about the medicine?” Mark’s voice cracks a bit as he’s trying so hard not to break down.

“I texted him about it some in between trying to call,” Youngjae voices from behind.

No. No. No. 

“Jinyoung,” Mark begs and Jinyoung’s expression says it all.

“Mark-”

But Mark doesn’t wait to hear it. It can’t be true. It can’t. He can’t leave! He hasn’t even received the medicine yet. He didn’t even wait to see if it worked. He has to still be here till then at least right? To give him more time. Just a little more time...please!

Mark bursts through the entrance door and out into the parking lot as his eyes quickly search for the vehicle while his legs take him further onto the asphalt. 

Please Please Please

Still be there. Tell him he’s not too late. Tell him he didn’t mess up. That he lost his only chance. That he’s not losing him all over again---

Mark’s legs come to a stop as Mark takes in the parking spot where Jaebum had parked earlier…

It was empty. 

No sign of it anywhere. Nothing. Just like that, Jaebum was gone. Just like on graduation night. But this time Mark didn’t even get to say goodbye…

Mark lays on his side in his bed as he stares at the medicine bottle sitting on his bedside table. It’s been a few days and still no sign of Jaebum. There’s also no way of contacting him since he left his phone behind just like he left everything else behind. It hurts. It hurts just like when Mark first found out he was gone. Where he may not be down on his knees and beating the asphalt as he screams his lungs out, but the pain is just as great as Mark curls up further in bed. He cried so much. Screamed till his throat was sore and would’ve kept going until the skin tore off his knuckles but Youngjae and Lay wouldn’t let him. Instead they held him as he let it all out. And then Youngjae drove him to get the medicine as they worried he might relapse fast. Mark was so numb during that car ride. Things blurred. It felt unreal. Like it was just a nightmare and that once he’d wake up, he’d find Jaebum still there. Would find him holding him and giving that dorky grin he loves so much…

Tears start to well up again and Mark bites his bottom lip to try and stop himself from crying again. It won’t do anything. It won’t bring him back. It won’t fix things. It won’t stop the hurt but god he misses him. He misses him so damn much. He wants to see him again. He wants to tell him everything. Even if there’s little hope left, he wants to confess. He needs to---

He hears the sound of the phone going off. Light shines in the dark room next to his medicine bottle. It’s Jaebum’s phone that he kept with him and now suddenly it was going off. Sitting up, Mark felt his breath getting stuck in his throat in both excitement and anxiety. He doesn’t know why he feels his hope rising like this would help him. Like he’d be able to find Jaebum and bring him back. But his heart thumps away and when he takes in the name on the caller I.D. he feels that hope growing tenfold.

Quick to pick it up, Mark answers it and speaks right away,

“Please don’t hang up, I need your help!”

Silence sounds out for a moment and Mark fears this person will hang up but then he hears a soft voice,

“I’m listening.”

Mark lets out a breath in relief as he sits up more, “This is Wonho, correct?”

“Mhmm, can I ask who this is?”

“Mark. Mark Tuan.” 

The voice perks up, “Oh? I’ve heard all about you from Jaebum.”

“You have?” Mark perks up curiously and can hear Wonho chuckling a bit in the background.

“Yes but it’s good to hear you calmed down a bit. You said you needed my help-”

“That’s right! It’s about Bummie-I mean, Jaebum! I was hoping that you’d be able to help me in finding him. You see he took off the other day and we’ve been trying to find him but not even his Mother or Youngjae can figure out where he might’ve gone. And I need to find him. He left before I could tell him something very important and even if he chooses to stay away I need to tell him so please...”

There’s silence on the end again and Mark starts to fear Wonho might back out or can’t help him after all but then hears a gentle,

“I hear you loud and clear, Mark. Don’t worry about Jaebum. I’ll find him and let you know when I do. I have a feeling I know where he went.”

Mark becomes super excited and you can hear how happy he is in his voice alone,

“Thank you so much! Really! Thank you!” 

Mark ends up choking on a sob as tears come forth but out of happiness this time. There’s still hope. There’s still a chance,

“You have no idea how much this means to me...thank you…”

Mark lets out as he clutches the phone and wipes at his eyes with his arm sleeve.

“Jaebum wasn’t lying, you really are a sweet person,” Wonho fondly states and it just makes Mark cry harder.

Because Jaebum thought about him during that time he left. Talked about him to his comrades and it made his heart swell with emotion. It boosted his courage to confess. To tell Jaebum what he should’ve told him graduation night. But it can’t just be them meeting up and him simply saying it. No, he’s going to show that he means it. Jaebum isn’t the only romantic sap out there!

The conversation goes a bit more before Mark exchanges his number with Wonho and the moment the phone call ends, Mark is rolling around on the bed and further in the nest pile of Jaebum’s things. He’s gonna find Bummie! He’s gonna---

He hears a ding on his phone and gasps loudly as he flings himself toward it and finds it’s from Wonho. It couldn’t be...could it? Already? Was Wonho already looking prior when he called? Or maybe…

Opening the text he screams like a fangirl would. He has to do something now! Wait, he needs to alert the others! Already pulling up the group chat, he quickly types out a text, 

Mark: I need everyone to come over ASAP!

And maybe Mark should’ve been more specific and told them it wasn’t an emergency for his loved ones thought something horrible had happened and came running. Like literally, Youngjae got so worked up he forgot to take the car and ran to his house. Yugyeom and Bam were just in the other room and about took the door down with them as they bursted into the room. And Jinyoung and Jackson were in the middle of sex when they got the text before stumbling to put on clothes and speed their way over and almost took Youngjae out as they pulled up in the driveway.

The three run upstairs and into the bedroom where Yugyeom and Bam are holding Mark,

“What’s wrong?!” Jackson asks in worry.

“Who am I killing?!” Jinyoung asks next.

“Please tell me you’re ok!” Youngjae heads to the bed with the other two.

All of them wait with baited breath before they see a smile come forth on Mark’s face through the tears,

“It’s Bummie!” 

Mark then shows his phone and the text Wonho sent him,

‘Jaebum doesn’t know I called you but he’s here with me. I’ll bring him to this location and you can tell him what you need to.’

Underneath shows the address, date and time they’ll be there. This was it. This was the time for Mark to confess!

“I need your guy’s help with something,” Mark starts to grow shy but Youngjae takes his hand to provide him with courage.

And with Mark’s determination to bring Jaebum home, he knows he can’t back out now. So pushing his anxiety and shyness down, he lets his love for Jaebum come out more and opens his mouth to tell the pack not only his plan on confessing but that he’s been in love with Jaebum for a long time now…

Meanwhile:

Jaebum lays on the couch facing away from everyone as he sulks. He’s been sulking for days on this couch like an abandoned stray feline and Jaehyun is ready to flip the whole couch and throw it out the window.

“You’re gonna eat something dammit or so help me I’ll shove it down your throat!” 

Jaehyun comes out of the kitchen from the food he’s been preparing as Wonho enters the living room from the balcony and closes the sliding door behind him,

“How bout you join us for dinner and then we can head out. I have something I need help with since you’ve decided to crash at our place for a while.”

Jaebum perks up a bit. A distraction. He could use that. Besides, he did show up unannounced even though they did give him their address if he ever wanted to drop by. 

Jaehyun sighs as he watches Jaebum finally reacting and moving to sit up and face them.

“You’re always ready to throw yourself onto the battlefield but when it comes to personal issues you shut down so fast.”

“That’s a lot coming from you, honey,” Wonho teases lightly and Jaehyun gives him a look while pointing a spoon at him.

“I had no problem letting you know I liked you. I just showed it more in actions than words, ok? Not everyone can just shout those three words when it’s much easier to sit on one’s dick.”

Wonho chuckles before smacking Jaehyun’s ass as he turns around to finish the food.

“Five minutes and it’ll be done and no rushing just so you two can take off! We’re retired dammit. You guys need to find a new hobby.”

“Who knows. Maybe this one will be a life changer. Spice up the love life,” Wonho says and Jaebum shakes his head at him trying to be philosophical.

Nothing was going to change his love life for the better. The imprint would soon be gone if not already and Mark would be free to find and be with his mate now…

Shit, now he’s thinking of Mark again. Hurry, think about something else. Distract yourself and resist the urge to run back to him!

“Jaehyun, do you need any help?” Jaebum asks as he hops up and goes into the kitchen.

“What’s with the sudden change?” Jaehyun can be heard from the living room.

Wonho remains in his spot on the couch with a growing smile on his face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feels! Sorry for a short chapter. Had to go to work early and didn't sleep last night and now I have to hurry back to work but I hope you guys enjoyed regardless. But Mark is getting help from Wonho to see Jaebum so he can confess! And Mark is gonna make it big of course with the others! How will Jaebum react? Will there be a happy ending? Will Mark get through to him?! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you'll notice the song lyrics of Confession Song by Got7 are in this chapter. hence the title. Enjoy!

Mark bites his bottom lip as he takes in what they’ve set up so far. From the decorations to the low romantic lighting in the big room that Lay so kindly bought out so no one could disturb Mark’s confession. He even offered to help with whatever Mark needed and thus they were all able to put this together in such a short time. 

“It’s gonna be perfect,” Lay’s voice is heard next to him as he wraps an arm around his shoulder.

Mark can tell Lay is trying to keep his courage high and it means a lot coming from him. Now many of you are probably wondering why would Lay help with this? Why would Lay be ok with this? Well, that’s because of his and Mark’s conversation they had in private. Where Mark was unable to move on from his first love, Lay did. Don’t get him wrong, Mark will forever be his first love and hold a special spot in his heart just for him but Lay was able to move on because he found the one for him. His mate. His true love that was also helping to get things set up. Mark was so happy to know Lay wasn’t still hurting and found happiness and love with someone. That Lay really had just been back in the area for a shoot and wanted to drop by and surprise him when he found out what was happening. Lay didn’t want Mark to still be hurting. To know that Mark really couldn’t move on but after meeting the alpha, he understands why. And hopefully after Mark is able to confess, it’ll be clear for all to see.

“It has to be. I need to be able to reach him. To get my heart across to him. To show him how much he really means to me.”

You can hear Jackson in the background as he’s growing excited with each second passing by. As Youngjae hops around with more decorations while Jinyoung is set on attending to every little detail. Yugyeom and Bam are hanging up the huge, ‘I Love You’ sign in the back and even Mrs. Lim is there recording as she’s been waiting for this moment. And though she wouldn’t tell Mark when she knew his feelings toward her eldest son or how this all came to be, she just smiled at him and said, ‘Mother’s intuition’. 

“If Jaebum doesn’t notice the big sign literally right in front of him, I’ll gladly be willing to fight him again,” Lay declares with a bit of teasing for he’s sure Jaebum is gonna know.

Mark doesn’t even get a chance to reply as they hear a timer set on Youngjae’s phone go off.

“Ah! We only have a short amount of time now before he’ll be here!”

“Quick! Move this here!” Jinyoung starts to direct Jackson.

“But we haven’t even put up all of the signs yet!” Bam exclaims from the ladder.

“I’ll help,” Lay informs as he jogs toward him.

Mark is moving as well as his nerves are growing. They need to hurry and finish and then they’ll need to get Mark in place. Thankfully, they spent all of yesterday practicing for the big part that’s going to come and it helps Mark that the guys keep touching him in comfort as they voice words of encouragement. He can do this. He can tell Jaebum!

Mark’s heart is beating so fast now. His hands are trembling. This was it. This is where Mark is going to reveal what’s been in his heart for so long. For so many years all the way back to where he had originally wanted to confess to Jaebum on graduation day. Where he had put together something but couldn’t go through with it. Couldn’t express what he had written out that took so long to even get on paper. But now with the help of his loved ones, he’s gonna finally do it. And as he stands there in the center clutching the bouquet of flowers and watching a blindfolded Jaebum be led in by Wonho, Mark can feel his heart beat impossibly faster against his ribcage---

Previously,

“A hotel?” Jaebum asks in confusion. 

Wonho pulls up and parks in his vehicle in the parking lot as Jaebum frowns toward him.

“It’s what’s inside that we’re here for. Now we’ve known each other for years, Jaebum. So trust me, ok?”

“Trust you? What are you planning? Wonho, don’t tell me when I got drunk the other night and blacked out that I said things I shouldn’t had because-”

Wonho turns to him as he takes the key out of the ignition, “You told me everything.”

“Shit! Wonho no! I’m not about to go do some one night stand thing you probably got set up for me to try and forget Mark cause it’s not happening. Mark is to me like Jaehyun is to you-”

“You think I set you up with a one night stand? Didn’t I say to trust me? Now calm down, stop talking and let me put this blindfold on you.”

“Excuse me?”

Wonho gives him a look, “Either you do it freely or I manhandle you through this entire thing and you know I can overpower you so what’ll be?”

Jaebum looks ready to continue this argument but recalling over the years how Wonho could easily throw him over his shoulder well, Jaebum doesn’t want to go through that again. So instead, Jaebum sulks big time and leans back like a child wanting to throw a tantrum with his arms crossed and everything. Wonho smirks in triumph as he pulls out the blindfold from the glove box and Jaebum bites his lip to keep himself from asking why Wonho keeps a blindfold on him when he feels the material start to wrap around his eyes. 

“Relax man. You’ll be thanking me later.”

Jaebum lets out a huff as he keeps his sulky look despite his eyes being covered but lets Wonho do his thing and is now being helped out of the car and led toward the hotel entrance. He tries to listen to his surroundings to see what Wonho might have planned but he just hears regular commotion as people go about their business. And when Wonho stops by the front desk and talks to the lady he manages to hear,

“So this must be Lim Jaebeom?” the receptionist asks and Wonho answers for him.

Now Jaebum is really curious to know what has been planned but before he can ask, Wonho is leading him away from people as he’s taken down some hall. Jaebum’s trying to rack his brain in what could be happening in a hotel of all places but it seems he’s about to find out as the sound of two doors are opening before he’s being led inside. The lights from before aren’t as bright and his shoes echo a bit as he moves further into what he assumes to be a big open room. What’s more is music starts to play right as he’s stopped by Wonho and the blindfold comes off. Jaebum blinks as he takes in people he knows in the front and Jackson moves forth as he starts to gently sing,

“Hundreds of confessions without success,” Jackson distracts Jaebum from the many lights and decor as Jackson gets closer and sings with all his heart, “I feel so unconfident should I just go back? I say I’ll confess for sure but it’s pointless with no actions in the end. Can’t keep my head up in front of you--”

Jaebum doesn’t have time to ask questions as all he can do is let the words sink in before Jinyoung moves in next and Jackson pulls back. And as Jinyoung sings, he playfully touches Jaebum as he gives him a playful expression,

“I’m in love with you, why are these words so hard? I keep hesitating to say over and over again,”

Yugyeom is soon in his face next with a smile of his own as his eyes sparkle with emotion as he knows something Jaebum doesn’t,

“Why is it so hard just to write a simple letter? I keep writing and tearing it over and over again,”

Jinyoung moves back in as Yugyeom steps back a bit to let Jinyoung take over the singing once more before the two are switching back and forth while resting their arms over Jaebum’s shoulders,

“You may not feel the same way as I do. I may never see you again,”

“That’s what I’m afraid of, don’t have the courage to tell you,”  
“With this song let me open my heart to you…”

Each word settles in straight to Jaebum’s heart as it causes his heart to beat faster. As it makes him think to one person and with the guys now surrounding him and Youngjae taking his hands and twirling him about all cutely, Jaebum can feel more of his emotions rushing to the surface to overflow as he hears them all sing at once,

“I love you, baby I...I love you (for a very long time)....I love you, baby I...I love you (I do)”

Bam butts his way to the front of Jaebum’s view now and starts to rap in a smooth tone,

“All day long I wait for your reply. I keep writing and erasing to make sure there’s no mistakes in my words. I accidentally say things that I don’t mean. The dramatic lines that I practiced in front of the mirror are all forgotten when I stand in front of you, flustering me. My hands hesitate in front of yours, my heartbeat sound getting louder. You might hear it, yeah-”

Jinyoung and Yugyeom take over and are singing as it leads back up to the chorus,

“You may not feel the same way as I do. I may never see you again, that’s what I’m afraid of,”

“Don’t have the courage to tell you. With this song let me open my heart to you-”

The guys go back to singing the chorus as they’re all holding hands and moving about Jaebum in joyful chaos as Jaebum’s eyes shine with more emotion and a smile blooming on his face before the chorus is soon coming to an end as the group disperse into two lines and reveal the one in the center. Where the lights surround and make Mark the main spotlight with the backdrop having it seem so magical like in some fairy tale. The giant sign of, ‘I Love You’ being seen loud and clear as Jaebum has to go back to looking at Mark as he’s always drawn to him. As his own heart beats so loud and sings in happiness while locking eyes with Mark and seeing him shyly bite his lip before he’s moving forth and rapping with that deep soothing voice of his,

“My heart beats like a drum. My arms just wait for the day to hug you tight. My calendar just waits for the day marked red,” 

Each step Mark takes closer the more the pull to touch grows. To be near. To not part again.

“My confession just waits for my courage. Though I am still a timid fool,

Mark stops in front of Jaebum as he digs into one of his pockets, “I hope this song I wrote for countless nights deliver my sincerity. Take one of the earphone in your hand, shall we?”

Mark produces one of the earpods for Jaebum to take and when he puts it into his ear, instead of the chorus of the group singing, he hears Mark saying it straight from the heart.

“I love you, for a very long time...I love you, I do.”

The music fades out as Jaebum is speechless and in awe. From the romantic set up to his loved ones helping and now waiting with baited breath around them. Right now, it’s just them two as they’re getting lost in their own little world. As Mark carefully takes one of Jaebum’s hands as he clutches the flowers in the other. As he stands there so beautifully and shyly gathers the courage to confess everything,

“I wanted to confess this since graduation..the w-words they sang and rapped...I had buried inside me for so long…”

Jaebum has to be dreaming. Did he fall asleep on the car ride here? Because this is too good to be true. And he wants to believe it but the reality, the imprint-

“Felt this love for you since before that but if you don’t believe me we can ask the doctor because Jaebum,” Mark’s hand shakes in Jaebum’s as he keeps their eyes locked.

His throat wants to close up but Mark keeps pushing. He has to let it all out. To have Jaebum understand. To know they can be together. That everything he’s felt is true and not going away. He squeezes Jaebum’s hand before letting go a brief second to dig into his other pocket to reveal the medicine bottle and handing it to him as he continues,

“It wasn’t the imprint…my thoughts. My feelings. My emotions and the way my heart beats for you...that’s something the imprint never could’ve fabricated for me cause there never was an imprint to start with.” 

Jaebum looks away from Mark to look down at the bottle because how could there not be an imprint if the doctor said there was and the medicine---

The bottle shown before him shocks him to the core. It wasn’t medicine to get rid of the imprint. In fact, this bottle was from years back as Suga had shown Mark the actual bottle the doctors gave him all those years ago…

It was medicine used in emergencies for mates. 

“It was confused at first that it was an imprint because the symptoms are similar to one of a mate experiencing loss of a mate or being away too long from them. As well of how it was explained to them as we grew up like brothers. But it was soon ruled out because when they started making the medicine, they soon realized there was nothing to get rid of. And as you can tell, I didn’t collapse or anything yet because I still have your hoodie among other things and we spent a good amount of time together. The whole reason I almost went into a shock is because you came back and we’ve been apart for so long and that the only reason I could keep going before was because my love for you was so strong and I knew you’d come home one day. It also helped that I had things of yours to make it a bit easier and never giving up hope…”

Mark looks ready to cry himself as he sees Jaebum is shedding tears as it’s all settling in to mean one thing,

“So you don’t have to hold back anymore or worry. You don’t have to stay away. We’re mates, Bummie. And you’re the alpha I want to be with for the rest of my life so please say you’ll come back. We can start over, we can take it slow. Whatever you need, just know that I love you and that’ll never go away---”

The sound of the bottle and the flowers hitting the floor go unheard as Jaebum cups Mark’s face and kisses him with everything in him. The cheers that come forth are louder. Jackson gets so happy that he jumps into Jinyoung’s arms and about takes them down to the ground. Yugyeom and Bam high five and do a little dance as Youngjae runs around his brother and best friend as he lets out his happiness in this romantic moment. Wonho stands there with a fond expression on his face while off to the side as Mrs. Lim is next to him and still recording away.

“Oh baby,” Jaebum lets out as he pulls back and then goes back in for another kiss before he can speak again,

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...I thought I was in the wrong...that you didn’t feel the same...I’m sorry for running...for leaving but I swear it won’t happen again. I won’t let you go now. You’re mine...my mate...I love you...I love you so much,” 

Jaebum can’t help but pull Mark close as he kisses where he can reach as he confesses back to Mark. As his emotions overflow and he’s so happy and so in love with him. And to hear they’re mates. To know it was ok to what he had been feeling back then. That it was fate for them to be together and he was naturally falling in love with Mark as he became of age...it was meant to be and all both needed was courage to confess. That they could’ve been together since graduation night and though it took years...it was ok. Both felt this was perfect. This is how it should be and even if it would’ve taken longer, it would’ve been worth it too. Cause there was no one else. They already found the one for them. 

Mark can’t help but giggle as Jaebum can’t stop kissing him sweetly as he keeps confessing and is now speaking into his ears all the things he’s kept enclosed in his heart. Mark is so happy and his heart soars hearing Jaebum’s loving words. But he too can’t help but want another kiss. How he craves this man before him. It’s only been a few days but Mark could never get enough of this alpha and it shows the same goes for Jaebum as he dives back in to catch Mark’s lips once more. And as nerves are lighting up and emotions are overflowing, the two want to do more than just express their love for one another vocally.

Youngjae’s loud laughter echoes in the room as he takes in Mark climbing Jaebum like a tree as Jaebum hikes Mark up to wrap his legs around him as the two don’t part the kiss that’s growing heated fast.

“I mean what did we expect was gonna happen after they finally talked to one another?” Jinyoung brings up and the others smile.

“This is why I chose a hotel in the first place,” Wonho smirks before throwing the room key that Jaebum catches with ease without stopping the kiss.

“Ah, finally they’re together. Such a happy moment,” Mrs. Lim expresses as she stopped the recording already before stating, “I’m ready for grandchildren any day now!” 

“Mom!” Youngjae exclaims.

Mark blushes as he realizes what will happen now. That Jaebum and him are gonna go all the way. Getting a bit shy, he buries his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck as he clings to him. Jaebum nuzzles close before whispering,

“I’m not holding back anymore, Mark. I’m claiming you the moment I get you on that bed.” 

Instantly Mark reacts and his scent gets sweeter,

“Bummie.”

He can hear it in Mark’s voice of how needy he’s already becoming and Jaebum is not waiting any longer to love on his baby. So without further ado, he’s carrying Mark to where he needs to go before he tries to make love to him right then and there. But he barely makes it into the elevator before Mark is planting kisses along his neck and up his jawline,

“Alpha,” he lets out breathlessly before grinding against Jaebum’s front. 

Jaebum can totally feel Mark’s arousal and how his scent keeps getting sweeter and it's making it harder for him to control himself and not take Mark right here. Seems Mark is on the same page though as he reaches over Jaebum’s shoulder and hits a button that stops the elevator completely.

“Mark,” Jaebum warns as Mark tries to get down.

Mark lets out a noise before cupping Jaebum’s face and kissing him. Jaebum can’t resist and the kiss soon grows passionate as Mark uses that chance to get down on his feet before Jaebum feels Mark leading his hands up and feeling the collar...hearing the clasp as Mark helps him undo it before the collar comes off and slides down to the floor. Their eyes lock and Mark is giving him such a heated and sexy look as he lets Jaebum’s fingers brush over his pulse point and Mark moans while tilting his neck more,

“Do it now...Bummie please...bite me…”

Jaebum is clearly affected as he groans and his eyes flash, “Baby, what did I say about teasing me? Let me get you to the room first-”

“I don’t want to wait any longer. I’ve waited too long. You can make love to me after but first,” Mark pushes Jaebum back some before he’s undoing his own pants.

He kicks off his shoes so he can get his pants and underwear down before he’s leaning against the railing near Jaebum and spreads his legs as he presents himself to Jaebum for the taking,

“I want you to come claim me like you were going to back in the locker room. Show me who I belong to, alpha,” 

God damn Mark was so sexy and beautiful; so perfect just for him. Teasing him, pushing him toward losing control. Demanding him to take him with his neck bared and hole already dripping with slick…

Mark was definitely Jaebum’s mate as Jaebum is in a similar state with the need to claim so high. With the passionate fire of love burning through them. They’re both losing control as the pull to get closer charges through their bodies. To connect. To become one. There’s nothing holding them back now. Nothing getting in the way or stopping them…

And you can bet Jaebum is gonna claim his omega.

Mark feels Jaebum is behind him when Jaebum’s hands come to rest over his and his deep voice is right next to his ear that makes him shiver in anticipation,

“Are you ready, baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These cliffhangers are real cockblockers by pure accident man. Time to go to work! Tell me your thoughts! Like how Mark is not waiting any longer and is not afraid to be naughty to get his man. lol And how I left Lay's lover to your guys' imagination. And the smut that's to come in the next chapter. hehe Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if they're mistakes. Please enjoy the last chapter of this lovely fic!

Mark’s answer comes out in a low moan as he feels how aroused Jaebum is against him. And when he feels a kiss at the back of his neck in a silent promise of what’s to come, it has Mark’s eyelashes fluttering and his eyes closing as he pushes back against Jaebum,

“Please alpha.”

Jaebum’s hands twitch to touch from their position over Mark’s own hands and already Mark can feel his body growing hotter as he craves it. Jaebum’s lips form into a smirk along Mark’s neck as he draws out one needy moan after the next but it soon turns into lips parting with a light groan as Mark grinds his ass back on his cock,

“Bummie,” Mark sounds seconds away from trying to mount him himself and it turns Jaebum on more to know how close Mark is to losing control.

Moving his hands, Mark turns into a trembling mess as he feels Jaebum’s hands trailing over his body. He can feel Mark’s nipples through his top clothing attire and the gasps he elicits from him as he rubs them through the clothing go straight to his cock. His other hand keeps trailing lower, ever so slowly down Mark’s front and over his abs before stopping just above his cock. 

“Jae-” Mark is about to let out another needy plea but Jaebum suddenly pulls Mark back flush against him.

He grinds against him, feeling the front of his pants becoming soaked with Mark’s slick as he continues to rub his clothed cock against the curves of his ass. As Mark’s slick drips slowly down Mark’s thighs to some even dripping onto the elevator floor below. Mark’s panting, hands clinging to his arms as Mark is getting more worked up. As he can’t get away and can only take what Jaebum wants to give him. Jaebum keeps him flush against him as he continues his assault. As the hand that was rubbing his nipples, slipped underneath his shirt and is now twisting and pulling at his nipples while Jaebum mouths and nips at his shoulder and up his neck. Moans are spilling out and echoing with his pleas growing needier each second that passes. And Jaebum can feel how desperate he’s becoming. From how Mark’s muscles contract underneath his palm as he keeps his hand against Mark’s lower abdomen. How his chest heaves with each quickened breath. And hips that jerk as he wants Jaebum to touch but he also grinds back to meet Jaebum’s short thrusts to feel more of Jaebum’s cock against him.

“Jaebum I need you...please...been waiting so long...please I can’t…”

Mark can feel his heart thumping and his hole pulsing in beat with the spot on his neck that he so badly wants Jaebum to bite into. To fuck into him at the same time. He’s even determined to mount Jaebum himself but when Mark goes to reach for Jaebum’s pants, his hand is grabbed and Mark whines as he gets louder,

“Alpha please I can’t! I want it! I want it so bad! Been waiting for you...been yours...even stopped Lay from taking my virginity---”

A switch has been flipped as jealousy rises fast in Jaebum at the thought of Lay even seeing Mark like this. Of even touching him. Of getting close to what is his. 

The growl that comes forth cuts Mark off before he hears Jaebum’s commanding tone,

“Hands on the railing now.”  
Mark fumbles to do as he’s told and feels Jaebum’s hands spreading his legs by pushing against his inner thighs. Tears are welling up in Mark’s eyes from how worked up he’s getting and when he feels Jaebum’s hands leave him, he starts to hiccup and panic thinking Jaebum is upset with him. He goes to look over his shoulder to plead when he finds Jaebum is down on his knees now and grasping handfuls of his ass. It turns Mark’s plea into a hitched moan before his back arches hard and his grips the railing till his knuckles are turning white.

“Bummie!”

Jaebum didn’t waste time as he spread Mark further before pressing a kiss to his hole. He can feel Mark twitch against his lips before more slick coats them and Jaebum groans with a low growl. He draws back and Mark whines before it hitches into another moan as Jaebum smacks his ass with one hand before grabbing handfuls of it again and starts speaking in a deep aroused tone,

“You’re mine Mark. No one else is allowed to see you like this. To touch you like this. No one. Especially no other alpha.”

Mark can feel Jaebum’s breath near his hole and Mark wants him closer. Tries to push his hips back to draw Jaebum back in.

“Tell me Mark, how far did you go with him? If he didn’t penetrate you then how far?” 

Mark’s mind is blanking as Jaebum presses a kiss to his inner left thigh but when he doesn’t answer Jaebum nips there and Mark’s whole body jolts in pleasure,

“Nnn...just blowjobs...he was going to finger me but I couldn’t...it felt wrong…I instantly thought of you and I stopped him...that’s it I swear-AH!”

Jaebum dives back in and is now pressing constant kisses against Mark’s hole. Keeping handfuls of Mark’s ass, he kneads him as he keeps him spread while assaulting his hole over and over. With a kiss. A nip. His tongue lapping over as Mark is turning into a crying mess of pleasure.

Jaebum can’t help it. Even though they weren't together. Even though Jaebum was the one who left. Even though Jaebum was the one who dated multiple women and lost his virginity years ago. Mark still saved himself for him. And that thought alone goes right to his heart as well as knowing Mark’s cherry still hasn’t been popped goes right to his cock. It was all his. Mark is all his. 

Fuck, he can’t get enough. The need is growing so fast and letting one hand go to move down to his pants, he lets his cock spring free. It’s already so hard and dripping precum. Just aching to be inside Mark’s tight heat. But he also can’t stop tasting Mark. It was addicting. The sweet slick coating his tongue making him want to dive in more and he does. He slips his tongue inside and hears how vocal Mark is becoming. Feels his tight heat clamping down around his tongue.

He wants inside so bad. Needs to give Mark what he deserves. What he’s been waiting for all these years. To finally make Mark his…

Jaebum forces himself to pull back as he circles two fingers in Mark’s slick. 

“No, just shove it in-” Mark begs as he wants Jaebum’s cock.

But Jaebum has to make sure he won’t hurt him especially for his first time so he thrusts his two fingers inside. 

“Mmm Bummie...your cock...want your cock…”

Fuck, Mark is so good at riling him up further. Of knowing just what to say. Of how to tease and entice him and Jaebum’s cock throbs as he listens to Mark beg for him to fuck him. As he feels Mark push back against his fingers and try to take him further inside.

“I know baby, but you just told me you were a virgin-”

“But I’ve been so good...I can take it...please...need it...need your cock...need your bite…”

Jaebum lets out a string of curses as he takes in Mark. As those blue eyes look at him so heatedly with his mouth parting in needy noises. As one hand still grips the railing while the other is digging into the spot he wants Jaebum to sink his teeth into. To claim him as he fucks himself on his fingers. Jaebum wants to be gentle. He needs to take it slow but with Mark like this, he can’t. It makes him want to fuck him hard. To claim him while thrusting deep like the animal he is. 

Mark feels Jaebum’s fingers leave him and he whines in feeling empty before he feels something bigger and thicker slide along his backside and Mark moans out a needy yes.

“Please, please please,” it’s like a mantra as he arches his back and spreads his legs wider for easier access.

“Oh you’re going to get it baby. It’s yours,” Jaebum says as he grips the base of his cock and presses it against Mark’s hole,

“All yours.”

Mark purrs at that before it's cut off in a silent gasp as his mouth parts and he grips the railing hard. He can feel the moment Jaebum’s head pushes past the rim and pops inside before each inch presses in further. Jaebum’s hands clutch Mark’s hips the moment his own hips press flush against Mark’s ass. 

“So tight…” Jaebum’s grip is bruising as he tries to not move right away, much less cum.

He can feel Mark is clamped down on him so tightly and even with the amount of slick Mark had, this was still his first time. But then he feels Mark relax and try and push back more as he lets out a pleased moan,

“I finally have you inside me...feel so full...so happy…” 

It’s just as emotional as it is pleasurable for Mark never thought he could be with Jaebum like this. And it’s hitting him that this is real. That Jaebum really feels the same. That he’s really with his alpha--

Jaebum can’t help it. He’s feeling so much as well as Mark. At knowing he can have such a beautiful creature. That this person before him can make him feel so much. That he has someone who is just for him as he is for them. His one and only. His soul mate.

He pulls back till the head of his cock almost pops out just to thrust back forward. Mark cries out as Jaebum presses in deep and before Mark can process this, Jaebum is setting a pace full of bliss and his mind blanks. All he can focus on is feeling Jaebum’s cock going in and out of him. Of how each thrust, he’s so deep and Mark can’t help but get loud. With each thrust forcing out another wave of pleasure. It feels so good. Too good. He’s going crazy and he’s apparently voicing all of this out loud too as Jaebum groans and grips Mark’s hips tighter as he thrusts with abandon. 

“Feel so good for me too baby...so wet and tight for me...so perfect...fuck the others can’t even compare to you…”

Mark gets wetter at the praise. Arches his back and moves his hips back to meet each thrust. He had no idea it could feel this good and he already finds himself becoming addicted. Of wanting Jaebum deeper, of wanting Jaebum to mark him more. Touch him. Claim him. But he also can’t help but want to kiss Jaebum too. That as he’s feeling more and more pleasure, the need to kiss is overwhelming as well. And he’s not the only one as he feels one hand pushing against his chest and Mark leans back until he’s flush with Jaebum and the hand moves up to wrap around his neck and tilt his chin so Jaebum can crash his lips with his.

Mark moans into the kiss as Jaebum is still thrusting though it’s a little slower so he can also kiss him better. It comes to a point where Jaebum is slowly grinding into him as the kiss is rough and passionate and sending them further to the edge. Mark isn’t gonna last. Especially not when Jaebum lifts one of his legs by his inner thigh and reaches in deeper. The moment Mark feels the head of Jaebum’s cock brush his sweet spot, Mark is blanking as pleasure rockets through his body. And he wants that again,

“There...please Bummie...don’t stop…”

Mark cries out again as Jaebum does it and when Jaebum picks his pace back up, Mark is a writhing mess. Mark’s hands brace against the elevator wall as Jaebum goes at a brutal pace and his cock is kissing his sweet spot every time and so fast. Where it’s only mere seconds apart before that blinding pleasure is back and Mark can’t stop crying out Jaebum’s name over and over again.

“Fuck baby...yeah...gonna make me cum…”

Oh, Mark wants that. He wants Jaebum to cum and he wants him to cum inside him. 

“Inside...cum inside…”

“Shit, baby don’t say that or I can’t hold back…”

He could get Mark pregnant, though the thought of that makes him really want to. He can already see Mark round with his children and that alone makes him want to so bad.

“Bummie...can feel you twitching inside...feel you getting bigger…”

Jaebum groans as he looks down and sees he’s trying to knot. Oh, he’s gonna get Mark pregnant if he doesn’t stop now.

“Baby I have to stop…”

“No! Don’t stop!” Mark pushes back on Jaebum’s cock and Jaebum groans into Mark’s ear,

“But I’m gonna knot...I’ve never knotted before…I can’t stop it...”

His own hips don’t want to stop but he needs to. But Mark doesn’t want him to stop. Can feel Jaebum is trying to knot him and hearing how he never knotted before has him elated. That he was able to get Jaebum to react like this and none of those other bitches could. That’s right, Jaebum is his alpha, his mate! And the thought of Jaebum knotting him, filling him up to the brim of his seed, has him trying to take Jaebum’s knot inside him now. Has him pushing back with each thrust and can feel Jaebum’s knot trying to catch on his rim.

“Do it...knot me...please!”

Mark’s giving him full permission even as he knows what will most likely happen. For he’s not on birth control and getting pregnant was a high risk but he’s always secretly thought of having Jaebum’s children. Of having Jaebum breed him and them being a happy family. Of course maybe he should wait and have a proper talk with Jaebum about it but well, they already had a weird way of going about things and actions seemed to speak louder. So Mark trying to practically sit on Jaebum’s knot should be enough indication right? But maybe Mark needs to let Jaebum know more that it's ok, that he can do whatever to him because he’s his, so he leads Jaebum’s hand back up to his neck as he tilts to bare all to him. Jaebum’s eyes zero in on Mark’s pulse point and his hips stutter as the need to claim is taking over.

Feeling the steady thumping of Mark’s heart. Feeling Mark’s warmth and scent surrounding him as he keeps thrusting into Mark’s tight heat...fuck, he can’t resist. He can’t. Not when he knows Mark feels the same. That Mark wants to be his. That Mark is his.

“You’re mine baby...all mine…”

“Yours, Bummie...alpha…” Mark moans back as Jaebum attaches his lips over his pulse point and sucks a hickey into.

It has Mark crying out with pleasure as he’s so close to cumming now. He can feel Jaebum is taken over by instincts as he thrusts away with abandon again and is now trying very much to stuff Mark full of his cock and shove his knot in while teeth scrape the spot he’s about to lay claim on. 

“Yeah...fuck...Bummie do it...I’m yours...always been yours...ah...nnn...love you...love you…”

Jaebum reacts to his words and the next second he’s sinking his teeth into Mark’s neck. Mark’s breath hitches and he lets out a shaky moan before Jaebum bites down harder and breaks the skin. The scent of blood hits the air and mixes with their scents as Mark lets out a partial scream of Jaebum’s name as he feels the knot push in at the same time and puts the head of Jaebum’s cock right against his sweet spot constantly that has his body convulsing in bliss. He cums so hard and fast that he’s blacking out as Jaebum is quick to brace them against the railing so they don’t fall as he groans with his teeth still sunk into Mark’s neck and cumming deep inside of him. 

The feeling is indescribable and he totally understands what Bam was saying when it happened to him. And why knotting and biting over the collar on their pulse point at the same time was so big in porn. But no one can recreate the feeling of being connected to the one you love. The one you’re meant to be with and now being able to feel that connection; of their special bond everyday...

A whine escapes him as he’s coming to and finds himself on a bed and not in the elevator anymore, but Jaebum reassures him and keeps him caged in against the mattress. As he gently brings Mark out of his sedative state by pressing loving kisses where he can and making sure to pay extra care and attention to the bite. There’s still some bleeding but it’s already scarring to remain their permanently and it makes Jaebum’s chest swell with many emotions at seeing Mark wearing his mark.

“I love you, baby,” Jaebum says and means it.

Mark leans into his touch before wrapping his arms around Jaebum. It produces a chuckle out of him at how adorable Mark is being as he gets clingy.

“I’m here, Mark. I’m not going anywhere.”

Mark reacts to that with tears in his eyes as he’s still overwhelmed by all of this. Of finally getting his dream come true. 

“Bummie…” Mark lets out as tears fall in such happiness as he can feel Jaebum’s warmth not only surrounding him but through the bite mark.

A constant reminder of his mate being there. Of his love for him…

“I know, I feel you too...I’m so happy baby...I’m so lucky to have you,” Jaebum says into his ear as his own tears come forth and he holds Mark close to him. 

He starts layering kisses and love marks where he can reach and Mark moans as his body is reacting to Jaebum’s touches and with them naked and limbs intertwined, Jaebum can definitely tell what he’s doing to him.

“Jaebum…” Mark calls his name out in need and Jaebum pulls back just enough so he can kiss Mark properly.

And even after the kiss, Jaebum rubs this noses together as he nuzzles close before locking eyes,

“I’m nowhere done yet my love. I gotta make up for the time lost and this time, I’m making love to you and I’m going to go real slow and show you just how much you mean to me.”

His lips hover back over Mark’s as a loving smile comes forth, “Are you ready, baby?”

Mark can’t help but show a smile of his own before they share a passionate kiss that leads to another and another before Jaebum is taking his time in worshipping Mark’s body till late into the night. And even the next morning, where Mark will wake up and find not only flowers decorating every space of the room. But a nice warm bubble bath waiting with rose petals and a rose petal trial. A super fancy five course meal by the bedside table but that’s not the best part as Mark’s phone is going off and its from Suga as he’s already cursing away and stating that he’ll murder Jaebum for he came to their home to ask something of him. But before Mark can figure out what it is, he finds someone taking the phone from him and turns his body to see Jaebum getting down on one knee and presenting a box with two matching rings inside,

“I know things have gone a bit out of order but I don’t need more time to know that you’re the one I’m going to spend the rest of my life with. And even though you can’t bite me back, I know that by doing this you’ll be putting a claim on me too and I want that more than anything. So...will you marry me?” 

The waterworks definitely come forth as Mark doesn’t hesitate to fling himself out of the bed and straight into Jaebum’s arms before he’s pulling Jaebum into a kiss that soon becomes heated and after Mark takes his time in loving his alpha, they takes pictures of them wearing the rings and sending it to the others to see. And funny enough, it was when they’re in the bubble bath and snuggled together and that to this day, it became a family photo of their engagement. But that wasn’t the only photo as many came about with the pack and others. With just them two. Of the many memories that the two would surely share…

Some years later;

Those same photos lined up the wall as you entered the Lim residence and voices can be heard in the kitchen.

“So that’s how you and Mommy got together?” a cute little girl by the name of Lilly asks.

Her twin brother is right next to her digging into what’s left of the pancakes that Jaebum made.

“Yep, that’s our love story and how you two came to be,” Jaebum finishes as he sits next to them while reminiscing on the past thanks to his children’s questions of how Mark and him came to be and who confessed first.

“So that song Mommy likes to play on your anniversie is the same one he used to confess?” Kyo perks up.

Jaebum’s smile grows as he nods and gets that loving look, “It is. I’m not the only romantic sap around here. Your Mother loves to woo me every chance he can get too.”

“I also like to make sure everyone knows you’re mine,” a voice is heard and the twins perk up.

“Mommy!” They both exclaim in happiness as Jaebum gets up to go over to Mark by the kitchen door.

“Baby, what did I tell you about walking around? You need to be resting,” Jaebum worries.

Mark finds Jaebum’s hands already on him and can’t help but smile as he pulls him into a kiss and lets Jaebum’s hands rest against his stomach that’s already forming a baby bump.

“I’m fine. I’m not carrying twins this time around, Bummie and besides, I couldn’t help but overhear you guys talking about our love story and it made me want to love on you all over again.”

Jaebum smiles into the next kiss before helping Mark sit in his lap in one of the kitchen chairs. Mark leans back into him and a loving expression comes forth as he feels Jaebum’s arms wrap around him to keep him close as well as show affection by rubbing his stomach soothingly.

“That’ll have to wait till after breakfast cause you need to eat. Look, I made your favorite that I was gonna bring to you once the kids finished eating.”

Mark sees the plate and kisses Jaebum’s cheek, “Such a great alpha.”

“Only the best for my mate,” Jaebum says back and they share another kiss that has the twins giggling and smiling at.

It’s clear that their love only grew stronger over the years and would continue to grow. The two pull back enough to lock eyes and just stare fondly until Kyo asks,

“Wait, does that mean we were conceived on the elevator?” 

Mark’s eyes go wide as he turns his attention back to the twins, “Who taught you that word?” 

The twins point to Jaebum and Jaebum is now stumbling to come up with a response,

“I mean of course I had to leave out and change some parts, especially since it’s not like I could say the s word or even the f word-”

“You mean fuck,” Lilly says next and both their eyes go wide as their expressions show shock and Lilly giggles,

“I learned that word from Suga hyung when he found out Mommy was carrying another baby.”

“Oh, that’s right! You have to tell us how our brother or sister came to be now!” Kyo is curious to know.

Lilly is nodding excitedly next to him now too and Mark and Jaebum can’t help but chuckle. The two soon share a look,

“Now, I think that one has to be told another time,” Jaebum replies with a smile while still looking at his mate.

Mark is smiling just as much himself. You can feel the love and warmth all around. Can hear the twins giggling and smiling away as they watch their parents express their love for one another. As two heartbeats beat in time together and while Mark gently ran his fingers over Jaebum’s ring, Jaebum was tracing over the claim he laid those years ago…

It may have taken some time, but Mark gathered his courage and confessed at the right moment and he couldn’t be happier than he is now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the surprise at the end? Alas, we are at the end of another fic but fear not as I'm in the process of another that'll most likely come out tomorrow so please look forward to that adventure! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist marine jaebum. Ah flashbacks to my other story. Good times. Tell me your thoughts on this story and hopefully I'll hear from you guys soon!


End file.
